NIAN BABY
by TVDTKD
Summary: Ian and Nina are going to have a baby but are they ready? Lot of love and concern. Other notable characters involved: Paul/Torrey their two kids , Paul's sisters, Candice and maybe more. Summary sucks I know, but promise the story will be better. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**NIAN BABY  
****Ian and Nina are going to have a baby but are they ready?  
Lot of love and concern.  
Other notable characters involved: Paul/Torrey (their two kids), Paul's sisters, Candice and maybe more.  
Let me know what you think!******

**Prologue****  
****  
Nina's POV.**  
Ian and I where dating for almost four years now I just had my 25th birthday while Ian turned 35 about a month ago. Ian had been away to Africa for his foundation the past two weeks. He missed out on a lot. The people's choice awards, kids choice awards and very important the birth of our close friends second baby. Little **Jeremiah Matthew Ryan **was born ten days ago. Paul and Torrey where over the moon with the birth of their second son little **Josiah Noah Kieran **who was born two and a half years agowas a very proud big brother.

Although I saw all the joy and happiness with Paul, Torrey and their kids. I knew for myself that Ian and I were in no place right now to have children. Our show was still on. Having a kid would make my career really difficult as I saw how Torrey did almost no acting jobs since she had her first child. She gladly gave up on that. Ian would be so not ready for it although he was already 35 a child would be in thoughts in a few years ,when our show would come to an end and we would be much more experienced in live.

I'm thinking about this now because I have a feeling I might be pregnant. I just can't be pregnant we were always safe and used the necessary protection. Although, I have been puking my guts out for the past eight days every morning and am not feeling well for the rest of the time either. I am so scared right now and don't know what to do. How will Ian's reaction be, if I really am pregnant he won't be trilled. He is so busy with everything he has going on right now. And there's still the Paparazzi who will not let us alone for a minute. O crap. I have to puke again I thought when I was about to enter my apartment. I already had my key out of my purse when the door opened, and there he stood, my Ian.


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT'S WRONG…..**

**Ian's POV**  
I missed out on so much this past two weeks, Africa was really special and beautiful but god I missed this place the busy city while I was away. Especially the people in it like my beautiful girl Nina. I knew Nina was on set right now and had a really busy schedule so I went to the Wesley house first to take a peek at the new edition. Little Jeremiah was beautiful and I saw how happy Paul, Torrey and Josiah where with this little boy. I have to admit I like children as long as they smile, laugh and don't cry. I don't like crying children. I would start a family with my girl at some point too. But like in a lot of years.

When I left Paul and Torrey's home I went to my apartment to get rid of the suitcases and to put on some new clothes. Then I went to Nina's apartment to surprise her with a lovely dinner after a long day on set.

**Nina POV**  
"Ian" I sighed and ran in his arms "I missed you so much". I totally forgot that I was nauseous. It took me a few minutes to let him go. "So someone missed me" he said with a smirk on his face. "Well I missed you too" he told me. "Come" he said "I made dinner". The nausea came right back up, he saw me looking and asked me what was wrong. "I'm not feeling that well" I said with a little voice. "O my little kitten" he took me in his arms and brought me to the couch. "Ok lay down for a moment" he put a blanked over me and turned off the dinner he was cooking. "Are you a bit hungry" he asked. I was starving but so scared I had to throw up afterwards. I still ate a bit of food it was delicious he was a very good cook.

"Ok" I said "it's a been a rough day for both of us I want to go to bed, are you going to stay" I asked him. "Yes" he replied. I was lying in bed with him and lay awake for hours. When I couldn't take it any longer I started to cry, I couldn't help it.

**Ian's POV:  
**My little kitten was not feeling well something was off I could feel it. She did not look that well and her ever having glow was gone. There was something going on in that little head of hers. If only I could figure out what it was.  
We lay in bed by 10pm but she couldn't find her sleep, she was tossing and turning till about 2 am. Then she sat up and started to cry soft trying not to wake me.  
I put my arms around her and put her down so she lay facing me. "What's up kitten you have to tell me I see something is up" I said to her. "Come on your killing me here".

**Nina's POV:**  
Shit I woke him, I have to tell him. I can't lie to him, if I really am pregnant he has the right to know. Even if I'm scared of his reaction. But he was already going crazy by not knowing what was going on with me, I could feel that.  
"God Ian" I cried "ok I tell you but I don't think you are going to like it".  
"I think I might be pregnant" I said crying more hysterically. There I thought I said it, I just dropped an bombshell at him. I was awaiting for his reaction but he remained quiet for what seemed like minutes but where only seconds. "Come on Ian" I cried "say something".


	3. Chapter 3

**PREGNANT OR NOT….  
******

Ian's POV:  
Wait what did she just tell me she thought she's pregnant, no this can't be happening. We can't be parents. We live in separate homes, we have the paparazzi all over us every time we go outside. We have a show which continues on the two of us and Paul. I am not going to be a good father to this kid. We simply don't have time to be "GOOD" parents.  
But wait she said might so …. While I was processing everything in my head I heard her cry "please Ian say something".  
"I don't know what to say kitten you dropped quiet a bombshell on me to be quite honest" I said while I took her back in my arms again. "What do you mean with you might be pregnant".

**Nina's POV:  
**"I mean I don't know, I didn't dare to take a test"." I have been throwing up and being nauseous for the last eight days". "With throwing up in the morning and not feeling well the rest of the days". "Those are signals you know". "And I don't know if I missed my last period because I took the pill through so we could have a nice few days before you left". "Oh Ian I don't know what to do, I can't be a parent yet". "I know you can't be one either right now". "We just can't". "I'm so scared", I cried out loud.

**Ian's POV:  
**"I know baby I know", I whispered at her "were going to make this work I promise you everything is going to be ok". "I love you, you know that" he said. She nodded. "So kitten go to sleep we talk about it tomorrow, I'll make an appointment with dr. Walden for tomorrow and after that were going to figure everything out".  
I didn't sleep at all that night I was thinking about how we landed in this situation. And even more how sorry I was that my little kitten had to go alone through these rough days and was so afraid of telling me. I could feel by telling me there fell a lot of weight from her shoulders because she fell asleep soon afterwards.

I woke up from the sound of Nina throwing up over the toilet. I stormed towards her and held her hair back while I whispered "it's going to be ok" and rubbed her back. When she finished she fell helplessly crying in my arms. "Ok" I said to her "I'm going to call doctor Walden". "I want to know what's going on, if you aren't pregnant it's probably something else and I want to know".

**Nina's POV:  
**I was glad he helped me that good although I could see he was still clearly upset. I wanted to know where we were also at this point so I got along with his decision to call the doctor. I brushed my teeth while I heard Ian make the appointment for 11 am. I dressed myself and couldn't help to look at myself in the mirror. There wasn't anything to see and my stomach was still flat. Could it really be I thought. When I came downstairs Ian had made us breakfast and was tapping his fingers while reading the newspaper. When he saw me enter the room he smiled at me and asked "are you hungry"? I smiled back at him and ate the breakfast he prepared it was delicious too bad it's going to end up in the toilet soon, I thought.

**Ian's POV:  
**"Come on we have to go" I said while I took a shaking Nina in my arm while I lead her through the paparazzi who had gathered for her home like every morning. "Ok keep your head down" I said while I opened the car door for her. Then I waved at the paparazzi with a fake smile on my face which faded as soon as I was in the car. Ok luckily they didn't follow us. "Nina look at me" I said "whatever the doctor says we can get through this and make it out". "I'll promise you everything is going to be ok". "Whatever happens we get through this together" I said, not only to Nina but also to myself. It had to be we had to be faith.

**Nina's POV:  
**At the doctor's office we could walk straight through the doc knew of our little media situation and Ian already explained why we were coming in. The doctor must have seen how frightened we both looked cause he said "let's start immediately". "Nina I would like for you to pee in this cup and then I need to get some blood". After I peed I sat down in the chair while the doctor came past with the needle. God I hated that. Ian saw how afraid I was and took my hand, he pulled my face against his chest so that I did not had to look.  
"Alright" the doctor said "this will take some time I think I have the results in twenty minutes you can wait for them in my office".

**Ian's POV:  
**GOD there comes the waiting, I thought while we were sitting on the couch in the doctor's office. The doctor had other patients in between . I looked at Nina who was still shaking I pulled her on my lap and caressed her hand.  
She asked me "what are we going to do if I'm pregnant which will probably be the result". "Then it's still going to be ok". "We are going to love this baby and will work it out". "Though it is going to be really hard with the show and all the media it's going to be ok". "I promise you".

**Nina's POV:  
**The doctor came back in and told us he knew why I was throwing up. He confirmed our thoughts and told us I was indeed pregnant. I felt like everything inside of me froze, I could feel Ian had the same thing going on. I explained to the doctor that we really would like to start a family someday but that now was a terrible time. The doctor told us that he understood and that our secret was safe with him.

**From now on the chapters will be a bit longer ****  
Let me know what you think please! xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**TELLING PEOPLE.  
**

**THXS for the reviews!  
****  
****Ian's POV:  
**God I freaking knew. Now I better start thinking of how this is going to be ok for all of us.  
Then I heard the doctor say that he could be assigned as our gynecologist because he had the right papers for that. "Yes please" I whispered while I still caressed Nina's hand. After that he said that he would like to take an ultrasound right now to see how far along we were.  
I looked at Nina and she nodded.

**Nina's POV:  
**The doctor asked me to lie down on the examination table and pull my shirt up. I also had to lower my pants a bit. Ian sat next to me on a chair and held my hand. The doctor put cold gel on my stomach and began to look for our baby. There we found it. It was not very visible but I could see there was something there, it looked a bit like a really small alien. Except that this was my alien, mine and Ian's. Then I heard a sound the heartbeat. The minute after I was sold, this was Ian and my baby and nothing was going to happen to it. I fell in love that instance and knew I already loved the little person growing in me. I just smiled at the monitor.

**Ian's POV:  
**I looked at the monitor and saw my kid who was growing into my kitten. It was part of her and part of me. I looked at Nina and saw she had a smile on her face. Everything is going to be ok I thought. And a little smile escaped my face. When the doctor asked if we wanted a picture she said "yes" instantly. The doctor left us alone for a few minutes.

**Nina's POV:  
**I looked at Ian scared for his reaction. I had my hands on my stomach. "Did you see that " I asked him. "How could I not see that" he said. "That is our kid". "It is going to be ok" I told him. "You already love it, don't you" he said to me. "Since the second I saw it" I said. "What about you" I asked him, "the second I heard the heartbeat, I was sold" he confessed. "Were going to make it work" he said finally smiling while he carefully touched my stomach. There we stood hands on my stomach and smiling at each other. At that moment I knew, this was going to turn out ok and I wanted this baby and so did Ian. There is still a lot to figure out like the living situation and TVD, but we would overcome all of that, I knew for sure.

**Ian's POV:  
**She is sold I thought she is really happy with it I thought when I saw her smile. But heck what the fuck with all the other things, I'm happy with it too. We will figure it out on the way and be happy just now. While I put my hand on her stomach I felt warm and I thought all I need is my little kitten and the little one growing inside her.  
The doctor came in and gave us the picture he said we were between seven and eight weeks along. Nina had to take it easy with as less stress as possible, but how? I thought we have a killing schedule. We had to figure that one out quickly. We agreed with the doctor to make another appointment by phone for in about four weeks.****

Nina's POV:  
"Ok I have to take it easy how I can't". I started to freak again. "We have to start telling Kevin and Julie this really soon, because I have to change my schedule". "I have to tell my mum my dad your parents" I said. I said all of that when we just arrived home." Kitten easy, easy remember what the doctor said" I heard Ian say. "We're going to have a baby" I blurred out, "never thought this morning that I would be so happy about this". "Me neither" I heard Ian whisper, when I saw the look in his eyes I knew he meant it. Then we kissed for a very long time.

**One week later:******

Ian's POV:  
We just told Nina's and my parents that we were expecting a child. They were kind off thrilled about it. They also knew we weren't really thrilled at first and that we are still scared as hell. But Nina and I both excepted the fact that there will be a little Somerhalder- Dobrev running around in about seven months. We still have no clue how we're going to tell Julie and Kevin and of course we have to tell Paul and Torrey. And then we have to find a bigger house for the three off us and there is also a little thing called paparazzi.

**Nina's POV:  
**I'm so glad my parents and Ian's did take this well they are actually really excited and promised to help out as much as they can. I just decided in my head that we first hadto tell Paul tomorrow on set and then go to Kevin and Julie to work this out.

**Ian's POV:  
**I didn't sleep last night honestly, Nina and I talked a lot the last week and are definitely happy with the situation we're in now. But it is still really hard it's just not the right time. Now we have to break the news and see how we can adapt the schedule for TVD to Nina's pregnancy. The doctor said to limit the stress and take it easy that's almost impossible with our job.  
**  
****  
The next day on set:  
****  
Ian's POV:**  
We both went to Paul's dressing room and asked if we could talk for a minute. "We are going to tell you something and it kind of came to us as a shock". "But at the same time we are very happy about it, although it is the worst possible timing right now". I stuttered towards him. I saw him look at me and then at Nina who stood in a very defensive way, her arms over her stomach. Then I saw him smile while he asked "is it what I think it is". "I think it is bro" I said while I took Nina in my arms and put a hand on her stomach. "That's so great guys" he replied "come here" he gave Nina a tight hug and kissed her on her cheek before he gave me a hug. After that he kept staring at us, "wow Nina you look great, you're glowing" ."You're going to be alright" he said when he saw our faces. "This is all going to work out".

**Nina's POV:  
**Well at least he's taking it well, I thought by myself. But would he even realize what this means for the show. "Paul" I said "this is really a crazy timing". "With the show and everything thereby we need to find a house".  
Ian added "and she has to take it easy no stress". "We have to tell Julie and Kevin but are scared as hell for their reaction" I added. "When are you planning to tell them" Paul asked. "Actually right now , it is still quite early only nine weeks we found out about one and a half week ago and only told our parents, but we also have to tell Julie and Kevin we will put them in a difficult position". "Will you please stay with us while we tell them" I asked him. "I will" was his answer, "why won't we tell them right now, they can come in the dressing room lock the door and talk private" Paul said. "Alright let's do this" I heard Ian say "I will get them". Paul saw me really stressing and came sitting next to me on his couch "relax Neens he said; everything is going to be ok don't stress it's not good for the baby". "Ok" I told him he made me feel less stressed. But I couldn't help it, a tear escaped my face. He saw it and rubbed my back "this is a good thing" he said "maybe a terrible timing but we'll work through it".

**Ian's POV:  
**God I'm so terrified right now how are they going to react, what solution is going to come up. O god their we go. "Hey Kev, Jules do you guys have time there's something we have to tell you". "Ok can it wait five minutes were almost finished here". "Of course we're at Paul's trailer" I said. I walked back to his trailer and saw the two of them sitting Nina finally broke she was being so strong, it had to happen. I sat next to her on the other side and together with Paul I tried to comfort her it gladly worked before Kevin and Julie came in. I told Nina I would do the talking. She was really glad with that.

Kevin and Julie came in "what's up guys it sounded urgent". "We would hope that we could talk privately in here" I said. "Of course" they told me. "Ok this is well quite a wonderful thing I'm going to tell you, with which we are very pleased, but it's actually not really planned and with TVD still running a very bad timing, but it happened anyway and the really important thing here is your reaction". Then I blocked I couldn't say anything else , Nina couldn't say a thing either. I saw Julie and Kevin looking very confused while they asked "alright Ian try to make your point".

I looked at Paul he got the hint and said: "What they mean to say, something wonderful has happened to them something they didn't ask for yet, but it happened anyway and they are actually really blessed with it". "But they are terrified" Julie said. "Yes they are because they have to tell you guys and are scared of your reaction, because it could mean a little disturb for the show". "You see Nina is pregnant"…..

"Nina is pregnant" Julie repeated "but that's great guys" she said smiling. I felt a relieve fall of my shoulders and so did Nina, they hugged and kissed us. "We will work it out we do the things we can and what is not possible has to wait" she said. "How far along are you Nina" she asked my girl, Nina still in quite a shock from the reaction Julie had given was not able to answer straight away. So I said "nine weeks".

"Ok do you have a due date" they asked Nina, "July 2nd" she said. "Well you three get dressed for the scenes of today, Kevin and I figure out a plan". After Nina left for her trailer I walked out of Paul's trailer with Kevin and Julie and said "she has to take it easy from now on". "Her schedule is really heavy as you know, she is not going to be able to put up with this, it gives her stress and that's not good for the baby". "Ok Ian it's alright" she said to me, "we talk about it tomorrow before shooting"." For now make her relax". "She has three scenes today with a two hour break, she can sleep in that time". "We will make it work". "Thank you so much" I kissed Julie on her cheek. "Hey Ian" she said "congratulations daddy, thanks" I smirked.

**How was this one?**

**xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**PANELS AND COACHELLA**  
**  
****12 Weeks pregnant:  
****  
Ian's POV:  
**Julie and Kevin found us a great solution regarding the pregnancy. I made sure Nina wasn't overdoing something and had no as less stress as possible. That was sometimes a really hard job her emotions where flying around. Hormones I blamed it on, the nausea and vomiting was almost gone but she had some weird food cravings and was tired a lot. I was practically living in her apartment at least I haven't let her spent one night alone.

Nina was cranky about something she came home from set, she had been there for three hours. I cleaned the apartment and made dinner. She ate dinner in silence. "What's bothering you kitten" I asked her. "Nothing and I'm not you kitten", she snapped at me. "Whoa, whoa just trying to find out what's bothering you, you're on edge"." Nothing's wrong just leave me alone for a bit", she left the table smashed the door and went up stairs.

I followed her upstairs about five minutes later wondering why she was so upset. I found her crying on the bed. "Hey, hey, Neens what's up, come here" I pulled her on my lap. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to just sit here and let me hold you". She started to talk "I don't know what's wrong with me the one time I'm upset and cranky and just hate everything including you"." It's called being pregnant" I told her. "I think it's your hormones they are all over the place right now". "But I yell at you and I'm mean, I don't want to be mean at you, you don't deserve that" she said.

"Come here" I rocked her in my arms."It was an exhausting day, get in bed I make you some ice cream and we watch a move or something". "Good idea" she said. We snuggled up in bed I placed one of my hands on her stomach it was already getting visible, a lot of people already knew like the cast and crew but the media would soon spot it too.

**Nina's POV:  
**I talked to Julie and Kevin, the paparazzi saw us at the hospital and I was spotted leaving a yoga class with only my top in which my baby bump was slightly visible so their where rumors going around that I was possibly pregnant. The rumors where there for almost two weeks now. I was fourteen weeks pregnant and couldn't really hide it any longer. My bump was clearly visible. Ian and I were thinking to reveal the pregnancy at the Chicago Paley fest. It was just Ian, Julie, Kevin and me there. Paul was staying home with his wife and kids.

Ian and I had an interview with the host of the panel. Afterwards she would also interview Kevin and Julie to put on you-tube. Afterwards the four of us had a public panel.  
Ian and I really wanted to tell only the host so they could make it public and we had not to do that in a building full of people.

I was nervous Ian and I waited in the room till the host for the interview came in. He calmed me down "just answer the question with the truth if she asks you". "It's fine" he gave me a kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arm around me caressing my stomach. I had a dress that perfectly hid the bump. Only if I pulled my hands on both sides of my stomach the baby bump was visible.

"Hello" the interviewer came in and introduced herself. She told where the interview was for and that it was being recorded to place on you tube. "If there are any questions you don't want to answer than don't answer them and if you want some parts of the interview not on you tube or in the magazine just say so", she said.

"Ok" I sighed, "let's start" Ian said. After a few TVD related question the not to miss question came. "So" the interviewer asked "there are a lot of rumors going around, of the two of you expecting a child together". "Are there rumors "Ian said smiling, "didn't heard them". "Kidding" he added. "So Nina are you pregnant?". "Yes I am" I said with a smile, I started looking at my guy while he left out a big smirk and pulled me in his arms which had me pressed against him on the big couch. "Congrats you guys" she said "That's really awesome. "So how far along are you" she asked me. "Well I won't tell you much about that, we would like to keep it private also because I don't want all the media attention round that time but I'm in my second trimester". "So you already know the sex" she tried. "Nice try" Ian said. "Well no comment on that one". "So you know the sex , no we don't but we don't know for sure if we want to know or want to tell the media".

After the interview the host asked if she could show the video with the pregnancy confession on the live panel. We both agreed. Afterwards we went to the hotel room and told Julie and Kevin that we fest up about the pregnancy and that the confession would be on the panel this afternoon.

**Ian's POV:  
**We were at our room the panel would be in an hour. Nina was tired I could see it but there wasn't any time to sleep, we had to get ready and go to the studio. She lay on the bed and said "I can't go, you go babe". "But Neens" I said "it's the last thing of the day, these people paid money to see you". "Come on it will be an hour and then we lock ourselves in this room and you can sleep all you want". I said it with my signature smile on my face. If she wouldn't go for that I would try the pout look after that I had to be strict with her but I wanted to try this first. I didn't like to go either I didn't want to be in the room when our little secret was revealed. "Alright" she sight. "Can you please help me up and hold me for a minute". "Of course I will" I replied. We stood there, she broke free from my grip "ok I needed that". "Let's go" she said.

We were sitting nervously on the bench with Julie and Kevin. I had my legs against Nina's trying to calm her down a bit. I could see she was almost freaking. We were half past the interview, the reporter asked a lot of questions. In a few minutes there would be fan questions but before I thought she's probably going to show the movie with our confession in it. Well I was right she first showed a movie about the new episode trailer and an exclusive sneak peek. After that she said, "I want to show you guys some parts of the interview I had earlier this morning with Ian and Nina". The interview was showed on the TV screen behind us, as soon as Nina said yes I'm pregnant the whole crowd started to cheer and to scream". "The rest of the interview wasn't hearable anymore. After all the congrats the other questions were asked. I was never more happier to be in the hotel room afterwards. Nina and I were wrecked I ordered food in and as soon as Nina saw the bed she laid down on it. I got her clothes of an put her night gown on. We sat on the bed and ate the food. "What do you want to do" I asked her. "I want to take a bath" she said. So I ran the water and we went in the bathtub together. "What do you want it to be" she suddenly asked me. "Well" I said "if I say healthy does that sound whipped"," yeah a bit" she said laughing. "I haven't really thought about it" I confessed "but I have a slight feeling that I know your desire, although you would love a baby boy exactly the same I'm going with the thought that you wouldn't want anything more than a little baby girl". "So I think I would prefer having two princesses of my own". I smirked. "Well you know me too well" she sighed.

I loved it to watch her sleep, I put a hand on her belly and caressed it. "Hey beautiful baby" I said while I kissed her stomach "how are you I can't wait to meet you, I will love you forever".

**Nina's POV:  
**O my god he's so sweet he's talking to our little baby, better pretend I still sleep. But I couldn't I pulled him up to my head height. "Hey baby I love you too" I said while I kissed him. I felt how the kiss got intensified and he slowly started to go down "I want you so bad Neens" he moaned, "please I need you" he said again.

"Alright" I said "I want you too babe". He went slowly down to my breasts and cupped them. I felt my nipples harden while he sucked and bit on them softly. He went down to my by now wet sex and teased me by kissing on the fabric of the panties. He then threw them of and teased me by touching my swollen bundle of joy very softly." I have an idea" he said, "come sit on my head I'll eat you out from there, I always wanted to try that". I sat on him while his nose hit my nerve spot and his tongue rubbing down deep in between my folds bring me to the edge. "Oh Ian" I moaned out his name "I'm close" I said he went slightly faster and I came on top of him.

I needed my body to stop shaking for a while so I lay down removing Ian's pants feeling his thick member hard as stone. He smirked at me "how are you doing" he said, "you think you will be able to have me inside you". "Yes please" I said. When I felt him inside me I was so tight, he was usually pretty rough that's what we both liked. But since the pregnancy he always was slow and gentle wanting to take no changes whatsoever of hurting the baby. He trusted further inside me I opened my legs more so he could go deeper.

We kept the same rhythm till I felt my orgasm coming and felt how I clanged around him while he came together with me. "That was amazing babe" he said while he was getting his member out. "Don't" I said "I like this". "Stay inside me for a little more". I shifted a bit so we where both lying on our side and where getting comfortable . "You are so good baby" I said while I clutched my arms around his neck. "You are quite amazing yourself" he smiled at me.

We lay there him still inside me and appreciating the feeling. We both fell asleep while still in this position and I woke up with Ian still inside me. I woke him gently. "Baby" I said "I think you had a nice dream cause I'm almost positive you just got hard again, which woke me up" I smiled at him. He smirked "well" he said "if I'm hard again how about a quickie". I shook my head "my body had enough" I said "maybe tonight or tomorrow, but come over here I'll give you some pleasure, you pleasured me last night so let me return the favor". "Only no mouth we have interviews in an hour it will be only handwork for now". Ian chuckled while I took his hard member outside of me and starting to pleasure him which ultimately ended in him coming. He asked If he could do that inside me he liked that. So I let him push in and it felt great. We then took a lovely shower together with Ian taking extra good care of my bump and his little kiddow.

The next morning we had a signing session and after that we would fly to Indio to participate in the last day of Coachella, we usually where there for the full three days but Ian didn't think that was a good idea while I was pregnant. So we decided to only go the last day.

**Coachella 15 weeks pregnant**

**Ian's POV:  
**I loved this festival we arrived the day before we would attend so Nina could get some rest first. I wanted to make sure that she was well rested when we would attend. She chose a nice red dress to wear. I opted with a black tank top. We strolled across the festival ground and found our co star Candice Accola and her boyfriend together with some other mutual friends. I just couldn't hold my hands of my girl. We appeared having the first public kiss ever but screw that. I don't care everyone can know how much I love that girl. We couldn't stop kissing, holding hands, cuddling and caressing the very visible baby bump.

Round four o'clock we sat down on the grass with the group and I took her in my arms she lay down. "Sleep a little" I whispered to her, "I need that she answered". There we sat on the grass for almost three hours, we were all listening to the music and chatting while my beautiful kitten lay sleeping in my arms.

**Nina's POV:  
**I woke up in Ian's lap while the music was still playing I saw that he put his vest over me to keep me warm. I cuddled in to his chest. "Hey kitten" he said softly before kissing me. "How long have I been out", I asked him. "Probably almost two hours" he answered."Hey Neens", I heard Candice call out, "finally awake". "Yeah" I grinned. "We're going to get some drinks" the girls said, "are you coming with us?". "Yes I will" I said. Ian helped me up and whispered "take care". "Be back in a sec" I grinned.

Later that night we went to a little club, it was very private and there was a slow song playing. I felt two arms around my body, "would you like to dance with me sweetheart" he asked. "Of course I will" I grinned giddy. We slow danced and he kissed me gently on my forehead. I saw that my friends and Candice also danced with their partners. I left out a big yawn, "alright" I heard him whisper in my ear "bed time for you missy". I nodded knowing I wasn't going to win this fight and I was already pretty tired, so I gave in.

**Ian's POV:  
**"Hey guys" I said, "were going to head to bed is anyone coming with us" "yeah we are" I heard Candice say. We shared a cab. "So you know anything" Candice asked Nina, "what it's going to be, I mean?". "No Can it's too early to tell we will be able to find out at twenty weeks" I said. "So you have a favor" she asked, "slightly" I grinned at her. "We would love a baby girl". "Of course" she winked at Nina.

**Thank you for the reviews.  
I'm going on a work holiday will be back next week.  
There might be a possibility I can post earlier but am not really sure.  
Please bare with me, I will update ASAP.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOSPITAL…**

**Atlanta 16 weeks pregnant  
****  
Ian's POV:  
**We were back working on set I saw Nina was not doing well, she was shaking and looked wrecked. I knew she did not sleep very well last night stating I didn't sleep, so trust me I know. I went over to her, "come sit down" I told her, "no" she said "I have to finish this scene first". "Nina you don't have to finish the scene" I strictly said to her. "Yes they are all relying on me I have to". "Nina you're pregnant, you're feeling sick I can see it". "Please trust me", "but baby I don't want something to happen to you". " I know babe" she whispered 'but it's only half an hour and then I'm finished". "You sure" I asked her, she nodded but it wasn't very convincing. "Ok" I sight, "but afterwards I'm taking you home". "Ok" she said.

**Nina's POV:  
**I felt terrible but still saw how afraid Ian was. But I had to finish I wouldn't let them down.  
I had to do one last scene with Paul. "Neens, you're not looking very well" he said to me. "Well let's roll" I said "we have to run this". "Nina" he said, "hush Paul I'm fine".  
We were in the middle of shooting a scene and I started to feel more dizzy than ever , and then everything went black.

**Paul's POV:  
**"Nina are you ok" I asked. "Yeah Paul", I saw she was lying. And then in the middle of the scene she started to roll her eyes, but not in an sarcastic way "Nina" I said, "Nina". I saw her fall and was just in time to catch her, she collapsed in my arms. I lay her gently down on the ground, "get some water" I shouted. There Ian came rushing in.

**Ian's POV:  
**I saw her collapse, I was grateful that Paul caught her. "Nina" I screamed. When I arrived at her side Paul already had water and gently dropped some of it on her face. Gladly she was waking up already and I could finally catch my breath. "Nina" I sighed. "Ian" I heard her whisper "Paul". "Easy Neens" I heard Paul say. "Ok that's it" I said "were going to the hospital I'm not taking any chances". Paul helped me to get Nina up. "I'll drive" he said I nodded. "Ian there's no need I just fainted" she said "I'm ok now". "No you're not" I said "I want you and the baby completely checked".

I took her with me in the back of Paul's SUV, after he got rid of the child seats. I held her in my arms she was fragile "it's going to be ok" I whispered to her. Paul parked the car before the emergency exit of the hospital and let us out. "I will park the car" he said "and come to you, go inside". I carried Nina bridal style she was too weak to walk herself. "Can someone help me" I yelled. A nurse and a doctor came out with a gurney. "What happened" they asked. "She fainted, is groggy and weak ever since". "She's also sixteen weeks pregnant" I added. "Ok you can come with us sir" the doctor said. We came in a room and Nina was carefully laid on a bed.

They took her blood, checked her pulse and blood pressure they also did an ultra sound. After that she started to come around. "Ian" she said while she looked terrified, she had an infuse in her arm and the doctors just finished the tests. The baby was ok thank god. "Ian what's happening" she cried. "You fainted and where still groggy while you woke up so Paul and I took you to the hospital". "The baby" she cried out, "the baby is ok" I answered. She lay back on the bed with her hands on her stomach. "So why did I faint?". "That is what they are looking for now" I answered her. I heard a knock, Paul came in. "Is she ok" he asked "she's coming around" I answered him. "Baby's fine her test on the other hand aren't back yet". "I will give you some privacy" he said when the doctor came in. "Thanks bud" I said to him.

The doctor told us Nina had a low blood pressure therefore she had to take it easy for a while and rest a lot. She needed to cut in her schedule. "You can do all the things a normal pregnant women would do, but you do too much" the doctor added. "But I already cut my schedule in half" she whispered. "Then we cut it again" I said.  
I was glad when I could take her home. I called Julie and Kevin and said that Nina wouldn't come in for the coming week. After that we would see again. I was glad that Paul and Torrey helped a hand Candice also helped a lot. If I wasn't home there was always someone with Nina.

A week after she collapsed we lay in bed she was seventeen going on eighteen weeks pregnant. We talked about baby names goofing around. I'll said "if it's a girl were naming her princess". "Yeah you wish, that will probably be her nickname from you but not her original name" she laughed. "So if it's a boy Buster" I yoked. "Hey" she said "were not having a puppy". "Don't give our maybe son a dog name". " I would like a puppy though", she stated. Which got us both smiling. "Let's first focus on having a baby alright" I smirked.

**Nineteen weeks pregnant.******

Nina's POV:  
Ian and I were invited to Paul and Torrey's house for dinner. After we ate and had fun, Paul said he had to show us something. That was a great shock and surprise to Ian and me. He showed us whole lot of unused house. It had two bathrooms, three/four bedrooms a big kitchen and a living room. "If you want it" he continued "you can have it". "You need a house and it's big enough to house at least two to three children in it so I think you're ok for a while". "That is if you want it". We were flabbergasted "yes we want it" I said. "Give us a price". "Well the house is already bought off because we already paid the mortgage, but we can share the pay for the gas, water and electricity". "If you agree to that were happy to let you live there". "We can easy be one big family and come over to each other eat together but your rooms will be completely locked off and were all can have our privacy" he added.

"Your really sure about this Paul" Ian asked, "yes" he said "Torrey and I talked it over for a while and have enough space for at least three more children so no problem". "Also if you ever need help with the kid we are here, thereby we have an very trusting nanny so if you need to go out or if we are on set she can come in". I just flew to Paul and Torrey "thank you, you know you guys rock". "Thanks guys, thank you so much" Ian said.

"So continue" Paul said " how are you're doing Nina". "Good" I answered "I'm almost fully recovered". "Right, well Torrey and I are going on holiday with the boy's and my little sisters for a few days if you like your invited". "We're going to a park in LA nothing special there's the beach, inside pool and a few theaters we will doing nothing and just having fun". "So if you want" he said, "you guys are invited". "Well we might need an holiday so we can practice living together", Ian smirked.

"You already had the ultrasound which shows the sex of the baby" Torrey asked. "No next week" Nina said. "So what are you hoping for" Torrey asked. "Come on" Paul said "Nina defiantly wants a girl and I think Ian too". "Am I wrong" he asked. "No bud you're completely right", "but we won't be sad if we are having a baby boy" Ian said. "Well then I'll guess we're have a little surprise next week" I said.

**So I'm back thanks for being patient.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**BABY'S SEX  
**  
**Twenty weeks pregnant  
****  
Ian's POV:  
**It was six am and we were both awake, in four hours we would know the sex of our baby. I was playing with my fingers on Nina's really cute round stomach. "How are you feeling babe" I asked. "Great I'm so curious" she said "so am I". "Although I really would like a girl" she said "I wouldn't mind if it's a boy either I would love it the same". "So will I", I smiled at her.

"Maybe I should ask, the little thing myself" he smirked. I went down to her stomach leaving little kisses on it. "Hey Bebe" I said, "so are you going to tell daddy what you are, you are not going to tell me why not, I really want to know I can't wait anymore". "Besides mommy wants to shop soon and we'll have to name you and princess and buster were not ok with mommy, but I'll tell you a secret that will be your nickname, that's what daddy will call you, shh don't tell mommy". "Yeah, but I still think Buster is a dog name", she said. "So for the sake of the baby I hope even more it's a girl". "I could be ok with you calling her princess but Buster come on". I stuck my tong out to her and continued my loving the bebe routine as I called it.

"Stop tapping your fingers" Nina snapped at me, "I know your nervous" she said "but so am I". "Sorry" I mumbled. "Ah mister Somerhalder miss Dobrev" the doctor said "come in". "Alright first the regular check up and then the sex"?. "Alright" we said. "First I need some blood and measure your blood pressure because of the events a few weeks ago" the doctor added. "Ok" Nina said. I knew she was terrified of needles. "Come here" I said to her "don't look" it hurt her I could tell, but she stayed strong "my brave warrior" I whispered in her ear.

"So everything looks good and normal so are you ready guys"? "Hell yeah" I said. "Congrats guys you are going to have a baby …..GIRL". I smiled from ear to ear so did Nina "so cool" I said. "Our little princess". "Yeah great it's a girl else he would nickname the boy Buster" Nina told the nurse "I said to him that's a dog name". The nurse smiled "so for the sake of the child this is defiantly better" she grinned. We called our parents and family. Then I rang Paul, "It's a girl" I blurred out as soon as he picked up the phone "that is so great" he called out. I heard him say to Torrey "it's a girl" "yeah" I heard her yell." So Paul said see you tonight".  
We called all our important friends and colleagues and told them the news. Nina and Candice had almost an hour conversation about shopping and picked a date to do that. Then we went to New York with Paul to do an interview with Regis and Kelly.

**Nina's POV:  
**We were coming by Regis and Kelly for an half hour interview. While Ian went on stage five minutes early to talk about ISF, Paul and I were waiting backstage "you nervous" he asked "a bit" I said, "It'll be ok" he smiled at me. "Paul I really love you, you do know that right" I said to him. "I know, come here give me a hug" he said I smiled and hugged him tight. "After this we are going to have a nice holiday", I said, "yeah" he recalled laughing "with two crying kids and two pubertal teenagers", he winked at me.

Then it was time for us to come on stage, we came up Paul gently holding my hand to help me up the stairs. "You look stunned" he whispered in my ear before we came on live. Ian sat there with his big signature smirk on his face. "Well" Kelly said "we are surrounded by three drop death gorgeous people, you look stunned the three of you". "So how are you doing Nina, Paul?". "Very well" we answered. "So it is very visible now Nina you look gorgeous in that dress, with that lovely baby bump". "But now you sit it's almost gone can we see it again please". I laughed nervous. I stood up "Damn Nina" Regis said "you look even more beautiful pregnant". "I take credit for that" Ian smirked while raising his hands. We all started to laugh. "So we have some kiddy questions later also for you Paul". "alright" he smiled.

First we talked about TVD. But then Kelly asked me "you already know what you're having"? "Well we actually found out yesterday" I said. "Really you did?", "we did" Ian said. "Can I guess" Kelly said, "there are test for those thing you know". "Nina show me your hands. Palms down that says boy". "Well raise your hand, well left that means girl". "I have a thigh I have no idea". "Paul what do you think", "not allowed to say" Paul said. "I see you already know". He nodded.

"Well Ian can tell you in a bit what were having, but I have a funny story" I said. "We were talking about baby names the other day and Ian came up with some names, I was like no way but now he's going to use the names as nicknames". "You want to tell them babe" I said. "No you tell" he said, "so if we're having a boy he's going to call him Buster", laugh from the audience and Regis and Kelly. "And if we're having a girl he's going to call her Princess". "So creative mister Somerhalder" Kelly said "yeah Smolder" Paul said "very creative". "So" Regis said "please Ian enlighten us". "Alright we are going to have… a little Princess" I heard him say with pride. "Guys that is so awesome" they said. "So you two are going to be pretty in pink" Regis said. "Well we got you something and we'll get the pink". They had two cute pajamas with I love daddy and I love mommy on it.

"So" Kelly said "from pink to blue, you got two boy's Paul right". "Yeah I have" Paul said "how old are they" Kelly asked. "Well the oldest turns three in two weeks and the new edition is almost five months old" he said. "And what are their names" they asked? "The oldest 's name is Josiah and the youngest is called Jeremiah". "Nice ring" Regis said "and when comes the third". "Haha yeah not anytime soon a few years maybe". "So you want more kids in the future?". "Well I would like that but we are perfectly happy right now and we will see what way it goes". "Thank you guys so much for coming here". And with that the interview was over.


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLIDAY WITH THE WASILEWSKI'S**

Sorry for the wait, promise I will continue

**Ian's POV:  
**Nina and I were at Paul and Torrey's house we were going on holiday. Then I saw the stress holiday with two children and two teenagers. Although Julia and Leah arrived yesterday at Paul's house they were still in the stress over how to fit everything in their suitcases again. Paul was juggling with Josiah and Jeremiah to keep them occupied so Torrey could finish the last packing. I started to laugh while I saw Paul feeding Jeremiah while telling Josiah a story. "This is called multitasking my friend" he smirked at me "but you'll learn soon enough". "We'll be ready in ten minutes".

Finally ready we arrived at the airport, Nina and I both had a suitcase which I carried. Leah and Julia both had a suitcase so did Paul and Torrey. While Paul also juggled Jeremiah in a baby carrier. We all would keep an eye on Josiah and he had to hold someone's hand at all times, we decided to stick together. The place was crowded with Paparazzi. And they were all calling Paul, Nina's and mine name. We were glad when we dropped the bags off, it was a lot easier to move.

We were too early so the girls all went airport shopping and Paul and I sat in a café with the two boy's. Josiah had a puzzle and some toy cars. They were on very good behavior, lucky for us. Little Jeremiah was so cute, Paul had a baby carrier In which he carried Jeremiah around once in a while his little head came peeking out and he smiled. Too bad for us we were watched by the Paparazzi for the entire time. Then some fans recognized us and we did some autographs and photo's. Everyone said oh's and ah's by the sight of Paul's little boys.  
It was finally time to walk to our gate and board the plane to LA. I carried little Josiah while I snuggled up to my girl, Torrey and Julia were in a deep conversation while Paul held his littlest sister Leah aged fourteen hand while he had Jeremiah in the baby carrier.

We had a lot of fun on the plane Leah sat at the window, I sat next to her with Nina then in the middle row Paul sat there with Josiah and Torrey with Jeremiah while Julia sat next to her. We walked a bit up and down and somehow I ended up sleeping with Leah and Julia next to me both having their head on my shoulder also sleeping. Paul thought it was funny and took a picture to put on twitter, Nice. With the sign that are my sisters dude. So then the other tweet pica followed, what do the other ladies find of that? Showing a picture of a sleeping Nina and Torrey. Alright leaves me with, oh yeah two wide awake babies, pica of his two sons smiling.

**Nina's POV:  
**When we got in the apartment it looked awesome and really cozy , we settled our stuff in and went to dinner. We had a great night with Paul, Torrey, the girls and the kids. We would go swimming tomorrow I was a little doubted about that though, people would defiantly notice my stomach which was rounded quite a lot. I was already twenty two weeks pregnant. "What's up Kitten" Ian asked when we were laying in bed. "I have to wear a bikini in public tomorrow". "But babe" he said "you look awesome". "You look really cute with your little round belly". "It will be ok", he assured me. "I guess it will" be I said.

"Oh and Ian we should really think about names soon". "I would like our baby to have two names". "So a first name and then a second name like Paul and Torrey's kids have but instead of three only two". "Great babe" he said "but go to sleep now it's going to be a long day tomorrow, and to be honest I'm really tired", he said.

I woke up at 4 in the night. "Ian" I said "I'm hungry can you please get me something to eat I'm really starving". " O I know I want pickles, Please, pretty please". "Alright" he said "I'll go fix you something in the kitchen".

**Ian's POV:  
**I went to the kitchen to get my girl something to eat, she was probably craving some kind of pickle sandwich so I would make her one. I came prepared and took some pickles with me from home. I was glad I did. I came into the kitchen and the light was on. Paul was in the kitchen. Measuring Jeremiah's bottle, while holding the little sleepy boy in the other arm. "Hey bud" he said, "what are you doing here?" "Something about pickles" I said to him, "cravings right you'll be ok" he smirked at me. "Yeah" I said, "so how's the little man doing" I asked him, "well he's kind of sleepy but he needs his bottle, can you please hold him for a few minutes while I go to the toilet" yeah I said. "Wait I'll take the pickles and the sandwich I'll feed him you can come to our room when you are ready". "My misses needs her pickles and I don't want a fight" "alright" he said, "then I go to the toilet check on Josiah and Torrey and will be back in a few minutes, to collect my boy". "Right" I said while I juggled the pickled sandwich and Jeremiah with his bottle.

"Hey baby" I said "got someone who wants to say hi", "Hey Jer" she cooed, "where did you get him from" . "I met Paul in the kitchen he had to pee, I said I would take him here and feed him cause I had a hungry girl in my bed"." You did not say that "she said, "actually I kind of did". "Now eat you pickles I will feed Jeremiah, Paul will get him in a few minutes". "Right" she said, "hmm it tastes awesome honey, thank you". " I'm glad" I said. I bottle fed Jeremiah and was so in love when I looked in his little sleepy green eyes. Which were an exact copy of his father's.

After a few minutes Paul came in "how is your sandwich" he asked Nina, "great" she smiled. By the sight of his father Jeremiah's eyes lit literally up and he began to babble with his bottle still in his mouth. "Hey baby boy" he cooed to his son. "His bottle is almost finished" I said. "So are you going to be ready" Paul asked, "well I think so" Nina said, "it will all go pretty natural" he said to her. After Jeremiah's bottle I burped him and gave him back to Paul he was almost sleeping again. "Well" he said "I'm going to try to get some sleep, I suggest you do the same". "We have breakfast at nine tomorrow". "Alright Goodnight Paul" we said.

**Nina's POV:**  
The next morning Paul, Torrey the kids Ian and I sat on the breakfast table at 9 am. Paul's sisters where nowhere in sight. "Those spoiled little things" Paul sighed he went to their bed room where they were still sleeping. I heard him sweetly wake his baby sisters, "alright girls time to wake up, we start breakfast in three minutes".

Five minutes later while we were eating Julia and Leah emerged from their bedroom looking tired as hell. "Good morning sleepy heads" I heard Ian tease. "Morning" they replied. "Girls" Torrey said "we are going to the swimming pool and leave at 10 am, precisely". "So be ready" Paul added "alright" they said "we'll be ready". "First seeing than believing" Paul smirked. "You don't believe us Paul" Julia asked him, "well I know you longer than today".

At 10:05 am both Julia and Leah came raced down the living room ready to go. "Well ladies" Paul said "not too bad only five minutes late, better than I expected". "Well I said that will be promising for the coming days maybe they will be in time". "You bet" they both said.

**Ian's POV:  
**We went down to the swimming pool and went our separate ways, the two girls where away in the blink of an eye and we stayed with the little kids for a while. Later Paul and I took Josiah to swim with us. The girls and Jeremiah sat in low water and then where out of the swimming pool chatting. After lunch Paul and I took Jeremiah while Nina and Torrey went swimming, Leah and Julia took Josiah but not after an long serious lecture from Paul, they promised to not let the little guy out of their sight.

Paul and I went to the bubble bath. We sat there for a few minutes when there came a lot of fans in the bubble bath who started chatting with us and cooing over little Jeremiah. Later Julia and Leah came back with little Josiah who sat with us, I went with Julia and Leah and did some water slides. I found my girl and Torrey said she went to get Paul, to take the boys out of the swimming pool. While Paul and her took the little guys out of the swimming pool, dried them and put their clothes on, I loved some few quality minutes with my girl. We swum together and ended up in the bubble bath she sitting on my lap, while I caressed her belly. A lot of fans where there and chatted, with us asking a lot of questions mainly about the pregnancy.

After about ten minutes we went back to Torrey and Paul. Nina and Torrey went out of the swimming pool with the kids and would go somewhere to drink while Paul and I swum with the girls. We did some slides and posed for some photo's after an hour we went to change and looked for the ladies and the kids.

**Nina's POV:  
**It was scary at first to step out in only a bikini while being pregnant, luckily I had Ian, Torrey and Paul by my side. I also chatted with a lot of fans and played with the little kids. I was walking through the swimming pool together with Torrey holding little Jeremiah it was lovely the feeling of his little legs kicking over my stomach. Torrey and I were standing in the middle of the swimming pool when I felt two familiar hands sneaking up around me caressing my belly.

"Hey how are my princesses doing" he whispered. Torrey went to the bubble bath where Paul and the little boys where. "Hey" I said to Ian, "how are you feeling" he asked me, "alright" I said "I'm a little tired I guess but I can sleep when we get home". "Alright baby" he said "then come with me", after some swimming I lay lazy in his arms in the bubble bath. I saw that Torrey and Paul had dressed the boys and that Torrey was grabbing her own clothes. "I'll go with Torrey" I told him, "you go swim with Paul, Leah and Julia we'll wait for you". "Alright" he said, "see you in a bit". Torrey and I were sitting in a café with the boys, Josiah was a few feet away playing in a kids room and Jeremiah was sleeping in his stroller. We discussed kids and I ask some questions about parenting to Torrey. I was concerned I wasn't going to be a good mother but she said that it all goes naturally when the baby is born and that I didn't had to be concerned.

The boys came about 40 minutes later with Paul's sisters and we decided to go back to the house. We were back at 15:00 and I decided to go for a nap, Josiah had to nap too but he didn't like it, "come here buddy" I said, "we are going to nap together", he was looking happy in an instant "yeah" he said. Paul and Torrey looked at me worried, "you sure Neens", Paul said, "you need your rest", "I'm sure" I said, "go do something fun I'll watch Josiah and nap with him". They decided to go for a stroll, Ian didn't want to go but I made him, "I'll be fine" I assured him. I was sleeping and so was Josiah he was curled up against me, we lay there peacefully. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**AND THE NAME IS…..**

**Ian's POV:  
**When we came home about one and a half hour later, I went to Nina and mine room and saw Nina and Josiah still lying there sound asleep. It was such a nice sight Josiah curled up in Nina's arms sleeping steady and sound, I took a picture of it and posted it on twitter with the title sleeping beauties. Paul came in and laughed by the sight. "Alright I'll take him it's time for him to wake up else he won't sleep tonight" it was almost five now and we decided that we would go to dinner at 6:30 so I stayed with my sleeping beauty and watched how she was sleeping beautifully.

I was reading a book when at 5:30 I felt a movement and she woke up. "Hey baby" she said, "where is Josiah", "Paul woke him up about an hour ago else he wouldn't sleep tonight". "But I made a cute picture no worry we all captured the moment". I showed her the picture I took an hour previous, "no worries babe it's already on twitter". She smiled at me, I took her in my arms and placed her on my lap, she started to rub circles on my hand, "I love you, you know that" she said, "we have to think about baby names" she said. "Well" I said "I'll get my laptop".

**Nina's POV:  
**Ian took his laptop and we were looking for names we found a bunch but really liked: Ava, Brooke, Emily, Faith, Madison, Melanie, Rose and Sophie. After some discussion we kept: Ava, Faith, Madison and Rose. "Well I don't know" Ian said, "I like all four but I like one as first name", "which is" I asked. "Madison to be quite honest" he said. "I like Madison too" I said. "What do you think baby girl do you like Madison too", he asked my bump and as in a miracle I felt a soft bump in my stomach. "Oh my god Ian" I screamed out, "she kicked", "what" he asked flabbergasted, "she just kicked, I swear, wait she kicked again".

"Come here" I said, I took his hand and placed it on the spot I felt a soft kick, "wow" he said, "I felt it, it was really faint but it was definitely there"." I think she likes Madison". She kicked again, it was one of the most happy moments in my life being able to feel my baby move and kick inside me, and also because Ian could feel it too. "Madison" he said, "well Madison Ava, no doesn't ring", "Madison Faith possible", and then "Madison Rose", another kick . "Yep I think our little girl just chose her name" Ian said to me. "I think so too" I said. "So **Madison Rose Somerhalder** has a nice ring to it" I said. "Definitely" he recalled.

"Come here" he said, we kissed and enjoyed to be embraced by each other, "hey" Ian said, "she's still kicking I can feel it against my own stomach". He had me lying against him, so he could feel it too. "She's going to dance and do gymnastics just like her mother" Ian smirked. "But back to reality, we have to shower" he said, "we'll leave for dinner in twenty-five minutes". "Alright" I said. We went into the shower and stood in the living room at 6:30.

**Ian's POV:  
**Nina and I came all smiling and happy into the living room, "where did you guys get that S-H-I-T faced grin from", Paul spelled the first word not wanted to startle or teach his sons. "She kicked" I blurred out. "Wow that's amazing" Paul and Torrey said, "that's one of the best feelings in the world" Paul told us. "Yeah it definitely is" we recalled.

After a nice dinner we put the little guys to bed and all watched a movie, Julia and Leah picked Twilight and Paul and I were forbidden to dodge the movie and had to see it. There were three couches Paul and Torrey lay on one fully occupied with one another. Nina and I lay on the other one I was caressing her bump and stroking her hair. No make out session though. Paul and Torrey however where in a full make out session, Julia and Leah where first too occupied to see it. I thought let them they are never affectionate in public. I can't recall I saw them kiss in public ever where there was media in the neighborhood.

But Leah and Julia where picking up on what they were doing and were getting irritated by their brother and sister in law. I saw it Paul and Torrey however had no clue, there was no one else in the world but them. "Really Paul" Julia barked out in an instant. "You know we really love you guys but you still are our brother could you please not destroy our sweet and innocent souls with the stuff you guys are doing right now". "What" he smirked, "I'm giving my wife some love, does it bother you, well we would like to take it up to the bedroom but I was restricted by some girls to watch this horrible movie where vampires sparkle in the sun". "And by innocent do you mean you never do this stuff, I had a talk with mom the other night something about Julia a boy , bedroom". "Alright Stop I get it" she snarled at her brother. Which left all of us except for the sleeping Nina and Julia in laughter.

They looked at me pouting, "aah come on girls" I said, "give your brother and wife some love time". "Well you and Nina can behave so why can't they". "Well for one I had plenty of time with her this afternoon" "too much information" Leah yelled "and two she's sleeping right know". I looked down at my sleeping angel. "Pff" they sight. Then the baby phone in Jeremiah's Room went off and there was a cry. "I have to talk to my son about his timing someday" Paul huffed. Torrey went up and said "I got it you make it up to your sisters".

When Torrey was off the Couch Paul jumped on the other couch in-between his sisters, "are some little girls jealous, that they have to share their big brothers love with someone else". They tried to scoop away but Paul had them both tight, "come on girls I can give you some love too", "Paul you pervert" Julia laughed out. "On a serious note come here girls I haven't cuddled you in way too long". "I like me some brother sisters time", they sighed but gave in, they both cuddled up into Paul's embrace while he put a loving kiss on both of their foreheads. "I love you my girls you know that right", "yes we know that we love you too". "You look good the three of you" I told them. "I know" Paul smirked, "my beautiful baby girls".

Torrey came back "well I'm replaced that soon" she smirked. "Come her Tor", Julia patted the spot next to her, "I'll give you some love". Julia scooped away from Paul's embrace and cuddled up to Torrey. Paul scooped over and pulled Leah now in his full embrace and kissed the top of her head. It was such a cute picture.

After an hour we decided that it was time for bed. Julia and Leah where both sleeping in the embrace of Paul and Torrey. Nina was waking up slowly. "Hey babe" she said, she looked at the other couch, "how did they change up from full on make out session to having two sleeping teens in their arms", "I'll tell you someday" I smirked. "I don't want to wake them" Paul said, He picked up Leah and carried her to the bedroom, I helped him and pulled Julia from Torrey's lap and laid her on her bed. Then I left Paul with his sisters and picked up Nina who was almost dozed off again.  
**  
Paul's POV:  
**My sisters lay on the bed but where still wearing their jeans and clothes, I decided to take them off and dress them into something more comfortable for the night. When I was almost done Leah began to stir, "it's ok baby girl it's me" I whispered. "Paul" she mumbled still half sleeping, "yes baby it's me", she pulled me close and kissed me, "I love you", "I know baby love you too, now go to sleep It's late". I started to undress Julia and she slept straight through it, I kissed her on her head and said, "sleep tight baby girl", "you too Paul" she mumbled keeping her eyes clothes. I flashed off the lights and smirked. Those damn beautiful girls.

**Nina's POV:  
**I dozed off again and felt how my man was carrying me to our bedroom, he placed me on the bed very gentle, and started to undress me. He put me in some night gown and kissed my stomach "goodnight Madison" he said. I pulled him up and he smiled "and goodnight to my other princess too, goodnight Nina". "Goodnight Ian" I said. I dozed off again but woke up when he scooped next to me in the bed and pulled me in his embrace. I snuggled my back deeper in his chest while he wrapped his arms over my stomach.

We woke up the following morning and had a lazy day, we played games, strolled through the park and sat there under a tree to eat. Afterwards Paul, Ian and Julia went together with Josiah to the playground. Torrey and I were looking to Leah who was babying little Jeremiah. It was sweet to see that little thirteen year old girl with her nephew.

After an hour the boys and Julia came back they saw a lake where you could rent water boats you know the one with pedals. We rented a big one on which we could all sit. We peddled them to the middle of the lake where there was a little island with a slide in the water and a little kiddy pool. Torrey and Paul took Julia and Leah with the two boys to the island and went swimming and playing. Ian and I stayed and watched the boat and our stuff. Well at least Ian did. I was yawning when we were on the lake, Ian had already seen it and took me in his arms when we buckled the boat to the island, "alright princess" he said "time for a little nap". "But".. I tried to protest, "no buts the doctor said it was important that you took your rest and I say you need a nap". I lay in his arms and dozed off. I could fall asleep everywhere as long as I was in his embrace.

**Ian's POV:  
**I saw that my girl was yawning and found it time for her to sleep. So when the boat stopped and Paul and Torrey took the kids to the playground and pool I said I would stay in the boat with Nina. It was the best feeling in the world lying down with my girl(s) in my arms and doing absolutely nothing but watching her sleep. She protested at first but I insisted. She needed her rest and in my opinion that was a nap at least once a day.

The rest would probably be away for at least an hour, so it was not ideal but hey some sleep is sleep. I moved her to a place where I didn't had to paddle. So if they came back early and she was still a sleep we could go back easily. My plan was good cause after about an hour the rest was back and Nina was still sleeping. So we paddled back to the main land and when we were there I woke my princess up. "Hey baby" I said, "wake up we have to leave the boat". She stirred in my embrace but woke up eventually. "Hey guys" she said "how long was I out"." About one and a half hour" I said.

We strolled back to our house and relaxed there with some more games and we lazily watched the lion king movie for the third time this week it was Josiah's favorite. This time we watched in Polish which was quite the experience. After about half an hour I saw my girl was asleep again. I smiled in her hair. But was a bit worried, she was tired and had to sleep a lot these days. I decided to ask the doctor the next time we would visit.

**Nina's POV:  
**When it was dinner time Torrey, Leah, Julia and I went to a restaurant followed by a little shopping and a movie. The boys would stay at home to watch the kids. We had delicious Italian food and shopped a bit. Then we went to the movie and had lots of fun. Leah and Julia had so much fun I saw them enjoy every moment of the evening. I enjoyed it too, but I got very tired again. I couldn't help it but worry a bit I already slept a lot today, I would ask the doctor when we had the next visit if this was normal.

**Ian's POV:  
**Paul and I put the boys to bed and drank some beers afterwards we watched television and chatted a lot. I talked with him about being a father and that I was concerned about Nina. I said that she was way more tired than before and that I thought that wasn't normal. Paul said I had to ask the doctor and that Nina had to eat well and drink a lot.

They girls came back at 10 pm and were ready to play some board games, I saw Nina however looked more tired than ever. "Alright we'll call it night" I said, "see you in the morning guys". I took Nina's hand and led her to the bedroom, when we lay tucked in bed I said: "baby I'm concerned of you, you are tired all off the time this isn't normal sweetie". "I think you do too much stuff". "I want to make an doctor's appointment for the day after tomorrow when we are back in Atlanta". "Ok" Nina nodded. Then I knew she was concerned herself too, else she would have fought me on that call. I pulled her further in my embrace and lay awake all night while she slept.


	10. Chapter 10

**Doctor**

**Nina's POV:  
**"Baby, wake up, come on". "What, let me sleep, I don't want to wake up". "Come on baby, you have to, we have a doctor's appointment in an hour". "I don't want to go, you can go alone". I heard him sigh. "Nina, come on I'm serious". "We have to go to the doctor I planned the appointment for you so he could check you out, especially for the tiredness". "Ok Ian…" I said "I'm standing up". "Good" he said.  
"Now come with me we have a nice shower and pick up some food on the way to the doctor's office". "Ohh, Pickles pretty please, can we get pickles" I said with a begging face. "I'm crazy I say this but yes we can get pickles". "Yeej, come on where are you waiting for I want my pickles" I said to him. "Oh now you're awake aren't you", he smirked. "Yup I'm awake".

**Ian's POV:  
**After she ate a whole jar of pickles I'm not kidding a whole jar we were ready to go to the doctor's office. We sat there waiting I was nervous but when I looked to my right where Nina sat I almost got a heart attack. She was pale white, "baby" I grabbed her hand. "Talk to me, please" I said. "I don't know Ian I'm scared, I'm really, really scared" she said almost crying. "What if something's wrong with her, we can't lose her". "Baby baby" I soothed her, "you felt her move this morning right", "yes" she said, "she moves a lot actually". "See there's nothing wrong with our little girl" I said. "I'm more concerned about you to be honest" I said, "don't worry about me I'll be fine" she said. "Yeah you will be" I recalled. "We are going to do everything the doctor says, if he says no more work, you won't work, hear me". "Ian I hear you" she whispers softly. I was going to go on with my little lecture but the doctor came in.

"Miss Dobrev, mister Somerhalder come in please". "So" he started "Ian you called me, you said you had some concerns regarding the pregnancy". "Well the last week we went on holiday with some friends and Nina was tired all the time, if we weren't doing something she slept". "And she is pale white most of the time". "I'm concerned but I know Nina is concerned herself too". "My stomach hurts a lot too" I heard her whisper. "What".. she hadn't told me that I thought. "Nina.." I looked at her angry, "sorry babe I didn't want you to worry". I knew it would only make her sicker when I went on about this so I kept my mouth shut, "we'll talk about this later" I said, she nodded.

"Okay" the doctor said, "I will order a full examination". "But first I need to know some more things, you are 23 weeks pregnant right"? "Yes" Nina said "almost 24". "Have you already felt the baby move" he asked. "Yes" Nina answered "the first time was probably a week ago wasn't it Ian", "yeah" I said "that was exactly a week ago today". "She's moving nonstop for the past few hours". "Ok that's good" the doctor said. "Nina I would like to ask you to change and put on a hospital gown, I will be back in five minutes and we start the examination".

**Nina's POV:  
**I was getting my clothes off while Ian helped me, it was hard for me I was terrified. I had the gown on and laid down on the examination table, I started to cry in an instant, Ian was by my side in almost a second. "Baby, baby it's going to be okay, it's going to be ok". "You don't know that" I cried, "I feel like crap and I'm scared, I'm really scared Ian". While Ian was soothing me the doctor came back in. He let me and Ian be for a few minutes and started to talk when I got myself together again. "If it makes you feel better miss Dobrev I will do an ultrasound and a full check up on the baby first". "Yes please" I whispered.

The doctor pulled the gown up and lowered my pants a bit. He measured my stomach and said the baby had a very average and normal length and weight. He put the cold gel on my stomach and started to look for the baby. "Well there she is" he said, he looked and searched for the heartbeat. "Well everything seems fine". "To be 100% sure the baby is fine we can do a punction". "I'll go with a needle into the umbilical court through your stomach". "Then we can run the tests and have the results back in twenty minutes"." But I have to warn you It's not completely necessary and it hurts a lot" he said. "Don't care" I said, "do it doctor".

Ian looked at me with a scared face," baby I just want to know for sure" I said trying to make him more at ease. He nodded and grabbed my hand when the doctor came with a scary thing which had a huge big ass needle on it. "Alright" the doctor said "it will only last for ten seconds , whatever you do hold your body still". Ian grabbed my arms and pushed himself over my head so I couldn't see anything.

"Alright" the doctor said "on three: one, two, three:" he pushed the needle in and I started to scream into Ian's chest, it did hurt like hell. I continued screaming. After exactly ten seconds the pain stopped and I felt a relieve. By doing this I knew I wouldn't have any insecurities anymore I would know if our baby was fine or not. I felt a bit relieved actually.

**Ian's POV:  
**Glad that, that was over I hated seeing my girl in that much pain. We waited for the results to come back. He told us everything was perfectly normal and the baby was healthy as can be. We both were very relieved after that. But I was still scared, I was wondering what could be wrong with my girl. Nina had to pee in a cup and afterwards the doctor took some blood, she was hooked to a heart machine and there was a breathing test. After all those tests the doctor came with the results.

"Nina" he said, "luckily it's not something very serious that is going on but if you don't follow the advice I'm about to give you it will turn out to something serious". "You have a low blood pressure, together with a lack of iron which is common by pregnant women". "You feel sleepy because your body is slowing down by this". "It's important to listen to your body and rest when you think you need it". "Thereby you can only work for eight hours a week spread by at least two days".

"But", she started, "no buts Nina" I told her sternly, "we will listen to what the doctor says in order to limit the amount of risk". She looked at me daggers in her eyes but I was determent as long as I was alive I would let her live up to the doctors rules.

"Thank you doctor for this" I said to him. "So don't forget" the doctor said, "if you are tired or want to sleep, you should do that, it is not bad, it will heal your body and give you more strength". "What about traveling" Nina asked, "you mean by plane?" the doctor asked. "Yes because we have to go to LA a few times", "try to keep it to a minimum, and no travelling by plane in the last month". "That was it" the doctor said, "I'll suggest you go home now and take it easy". "I will see you in three weeks for your next appointment". "You can always call if you have questions or if you have worries". "Thanks doctor" we both said and with that we went home.

**Nina's POV:  
**The car ride back home was quiet. When we were almost there Ian grabbed my hand and asked: "are you hungry baby". I looked at him, "kind off" I admitted. "Ok" he said "what do you feel like". I blushed, "alright stop it" he smiled "I know exactly what you want to eat". "Do we have it all at home", "yes" he said "I did groceries shopping this morning before you woke up". "You're awesome you know that" I said while squeezing his hand. "I know baby" he said "I'm just that awesome". "Cocky much" I asked, "very much" he replied.

We entered my apartment, he said. "Go change in something comfortable and I'll fix lunch". When I came downstairs he patted the large couch in the living room where he sat on. I sat next to him and saw the peanut butter pickle sandwich he made for me with a glass of orange juice. "Baby" I said "thank you, I needed that". We ate in silent while watching TV. "You tired" he asked me, "yeah kind of" I said. "I can sleep here on the couch" I said, "you can continue watching". "Baby: he said "I want you to sleep in your bed"." It's the most comfortable and it gives you the most rest". "It will be better for you".

"How are we going to fix all this with the show the traveling everything". "Baby we talk about that later now just try to sleep". "Don't think about it right now". "Come on I'll stay with you I'm kind of tired myself I could use a little nap" he said. "Ok" I said before I dozed off.

It was four o'clock when I woke up again I realized I slept for three and a half hours straight. "Hey sleepy head" Ian replied "did you sleep well". "I slept way too long" I whined. "Couldn't you wake me up Ian" I said a little annoyed. "No baby you looked so comfortable sleeping and I guess you needed it". "And remember the doctor said it was not a bad thing to sleep much". "If you body needs it you should give into it". "Ok dr. Ian" I smirked at him.

**Ian's POV:  
**"Baby I really don't want to do it now but we have to talk about what happened today". "I don't want you to hide things from me especially if its according the pregnancy or your health". "I know you are trying to protect me for everything and I love you for it but I need you to tell me these things". "You build up your feelings and there comes a point you can't take that anymore". "I know baby" she said, "I should have told to you that my stomach did hurt but it was only after you already made the appointment so I knew I would have a check up soon". "Please don't be mad at me". "I'm not mad at you" I said, "I'm just scared you didn't tell me". "I want you to promise me, from now on every little thing you feel report it to me". "I don't want you to hide things"." Were in this together so promise me" I said. "Ok I promise" she said.

" Ian" "yeah" I said. "My stomach hurts but it's kind off because our little girl is kicking like crazy every time against the same spot, can you ask her to stop I'm going crazy right now". I smiled at her "I can try but I can't assure you she will listen to me". "Baby girl" I said while I went down to Nina's stomach "will you please stop that you're hurting momma, and you don't want to do that now do you". I stroked the spot I saw the movement coming from. I kept doing that for about five minutes and then she calmed down a bit. "It really worked" she said happy. "Yeah I know" I said "I'm just that awesome even my own daughter agrees". "You ooh…. never mind" she said.

"Oh Ian" she said after an hour while we just lay lazy in bed with the TV on while I caressed her stomach the entire time, "I'm hungry, can we get dinner somewhere". "Yeah we can" I said, "what do feel you like". "Don't really care" she said, "we can go to the McDonalds they have pickles on the burgers there" I smirked. "Let's go" she said exited, "I knew she wanted to go there, so I picked her up and carried her out of the house". "Ian we are wearing sloppy sleeping clothes", " don't care" I said "were only going to McDonalds they forgive us for our little fashion slip". And with that I put her in the car and we left for our healthy McDonalds food dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

**Baby room..  
****  
****28 weeks pregnant  
****  
****Nina's POV:****  
**I still was very tired all the time but for the rest I felt really great. Ian was awesome he helped me with everything. He took care of the whole household, we just moved into the new house and there was a lot of stuff to do. Luckily Ian had a few weeks off from TVD to accomplish the moving. Paul for which I was very grateful helped a lot. Ian still kept his apartment as storage and for sleeping place because it was around the corner from the set. So it might come in handy sometime. I was already used to the new house it was big. Ian decorated it as I liked, but I wasn't allowed in the baby room which really disturbed me. But I agreed with him earlier on he did everything in the house so I allowed him to decorate the baby room.

As I said earlier everything was just fine, I slept about fifteen hours a day. Ian loved to hang with me on the couch and watch a movie or just talk. Our little girl was kicking like hell, at first it was really nice to feel her kick. But she kicked on the same place every time right in my ribs. I ducked further into Ian's chest when another firm kick hit me. "She kicking again baby" Ian asked, "Yeah she is" I said through gritted teeth "It hurts Ian". "Shh" Ian hushed, he got out from underneath me and placed me carefully back on the couch.

He sat on his knees in front of the couch and put his hand on the place our baby girl kicked. "Hey Maddie" he said, "you are hurting mommy come on give her a break baby girl". He kept patting the spot and put little kisses on it. The kicks weren't so hard anymore but she still kept kicking lightly. "Is it getting better?" he asked. "A bit" I answered him. "Ok" he said, he lifted me up again and placed me on top of him. I snuggled up in his embrace. He kept patting my stomach. We lay there lazily and I felt myself drift off to sleep.

**Ian's POV:  
**I was glad Nina allowed me to paint and decorate the baby room which was next to our bedroom. I bought two different colors of paint: I chose light pink and grey. I had tree figures in silver on the grey wall and in pink on the light pink wall. I bought a beautiful dark brown crib and got a changing table in the same color. I also bought a big grey sleeping chair and hung pictures from me and Nina in there. To finish the room I put stuffed animals and toys in it. I was very proud of the end result.

I was just about to show Nina the room when I saw she had fallen asleep in my arms.  
She woke up an hour later and turned so she could clanged into my neck and hug me tight. "Hey, baby girl" I said, "are you ready to see the baby room". "You already got that finished" she asked amazed. "Yes I have kitten" I smirked. "Yeey", she got ecstatic and bounced up and down the couch. "Wow kitten easy" I said.

****

Nina's POV:  
I was so enthusiastic to see the room I dragged Ian with me and ran as fast as a pregnant woman can ran, to the room. "Wait outside kitten" Ian said, "I want to check again if everything is ready, close your eyes". "But hurry then" I said "I'm so excited". I was still beaming. "Yeah baby, I make it quick" He said. A minute later Ian came out of the room. "Yeah baby it's ready, go see for yourself". "Yeey" I screamed. I walked into the room: "Ian it is beautiful" I said. "Wow you really got good taste, I love you, you know that". "I know you love me". "I love you too".

"I want to stay in her room for a while, do you think we can fit in the chair together?". "I think we will fit" Ian said. We lay there lazily while I took in the atmosphere and sight of the room. I really loved the man who put that room together. I couldn't help myself but I felt really horny in an instant. I heard Ian was about to doze off. "Baby, wake up, come on, come with me". "Alright" he mumbled. "Where are we going" he asked, "Bedroom" I said with a shit face grin.

**Ian's POV:  
**"The bedroom" I said a bit shocked. "Yes baby the bedroom". She said smiling like the Grinch. "But what are we going to do in the bedroom" I asked worried. "You know just enjoy each other's company". "But baby are you feeling well enough for that" I asked. "Come on don't kill the fun baby" "I want you Ian, I want you". I gave in because I saw she was way to horny. And I didn't mind to have some little encounter with my girl. I loved it. When we came in the bedroom she pushed me on the bed. "Baby, I'll be right back, you better get yourself undressed". "Oh and leave your underwear on, I want to undress that myself", she said seductive.

I smirked an hour ago she was too tired to move and right now she was ready to have sex all night. It was really funny, but I was scared to hurt the baby. Much time to think about that I did not have. About a minute after she left for the bathroom she was back in the room completely naked. "Baby I want you" she said, "come here". I listened and came towards her, "carry me to the bed" she demanded. I did what she said, and laid her on the bed gently. We started to kiss and she was playing with my boxers.

**Nina's POV:  
**I didn't know what happened to me, I was so horny, I wanted my guy right now as in really right now. Not waiting I wanted to feel him inside me this instance. "Ian I need you, I want you" I moaned, "come on baby I want you inside me". Ian was kissing me and I felt he was hesitating. "But baby what if I hurt you, what if I hurt the baby". "Then you can go slow I just need you RIGHT NOW" I sighed.

He luckily for me gave up his argument and pushed inside me slowly. "Oh baby" I moaned, "I love you". He started to move really slowly, really gentle. It was slow but it was reel lovemaking we looked each other in the eye and the only thing I saw was pure love. Because we went slow it took some time to bring us to our highs but finally I felt my walls clenge around his throbbing cock, and came to my high, not much later I felt him follow me.

"Baby that was awesome" I said when I lay sleepy in his arms. "You were so gentle and careful, it was reel lovemaking, it was no sex it was truly lovemaking". "I agree" Ian said, "I loved every minute of it"." God I can't remember the last time we had sex before this" I said to him. "I can" he said "it was a very long time ago like three months ago after the comic con interview".

"I really thought women became more horny while pregnant but I ,just got that now". "That's because you are too much of a sleepy head" Ian teased me. "You know what you are right because I'm freaking tired right now, you have no idea" I replied.

**Ian's POV:  
**I loved every minute of the lovemaking. Too be honest I was really craving for it. It was way too long ago. Nina and I used to have sex like a lot. But since the pregnancy it was probably only the fourth time. In the beginning I was afraid to hurt the baby after that Nina was sleepy all the time. I had to admit I was really scared to hurt her or the baby. But it was nice. I however was not the only one noticing the lack of sex, Nina mentioned it just now. I had to be quite honest it didn't bother me at all. Was the sex decreasing the cuddles and hugs were increasing like crazy. We always lay embrace in on another and I liked it.

"Yeah baby I know you are tired go to sleep, tomorrow I am doing an interview with Paul so I hooked you up with Torrey on baby watch duty". "She said you could do naps together with Josh and Jer" . "Yeah nice one smolder", she said. "Oh babe the day after tomorrow I have to look for a dress for the Teen Choice Awards they will be in three weeks". " How about we fly in two days early and go a day after we make it a nice holiday trip". "That will be probably the last one we can do just the two of us". "That's a really good idea baby, I like it" I smirked. **  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Teen Choice Awards******

**31 weeks pregnant******

Nina's POV:**  
**I was so excited for the Teen Choice Awards I bought a gorgeous black short dress which was a bit loose but also exposed my growing stomach. Ian was telling me every hour how beautiful I was, it was the first thing he said when we woke up and the last thing he said when we went to sleep. Although I was getting used to having a cute tiny belly, I got more insecure when I came further along in the pregnancy. Ian could talk as much as he wanted but I didn't listen. I had less than two months left in the pregnancy and was kind of scared for the red carpet walk and I knew I had to go on stage to collect a award luckily together with Ian and Paul.

Ian had arranged that I did not had to present an award, he said Paul and he would do that and the officials from the TCA agreed. I put on a lot of weight in the last three weeks and I knew for sure that the TCA would be my last public event before the baby was born. I was also excited though, Ian and I planned a short holiday before and after the show. I still slept a lot doing the smallest thing wore me out completely, I usually woke up at 10 am had a little nap from 1 until 3 pm and another one after dinner round 6. We went to bed between 10 and 11 pm. Ian had therefore a new nickname for me: Sleeping Beauty.

It was two days before the show and we took a plane to Los Angeles, I snuggled up to Ian and he caressed my belly. We were watching a comedy but I got bored really soon. "Ian" I said with a sneaky smile on my face. "What is it" he asked, "I'm bored entertain me baby". "So how can I entertain you" he asked smirking. To be honest I was horny as hell I did not have that the first six months but the last few weeks I wanted to have sex almost every waking moment. "Ooh no not on an airplane, I love you baby you know that but not on a toilet in a airplane" he said when he understood what I wanted. "But why not we did that before" I whined thinking about a few years earlier. "Yeah but you were not pregnant than". " Alright can I snuggle up to you then?". "Yes you c can do that" he replied. I snuggled up to his chest and was out after a few minutes.

**Ian's POV:  
**I sighed she was so horny the last few weeks if I hadn't stopped her we were having sex on the toilet right now, which I can say that's not really convenient with a 31 weeks pregnant woman. She snuggled up to my chest and slept really soon. I caressed her growing belly. I thought she was still beautiful . While I almost dozed off to sleep myself I saw a familiar face who stopped to talk with me it was Matthew Fox with whom I starred in lost years ago he was a great mentor to me. It was about a year ago when we met for the last time. He congratulate me on the pregnancy and talked about parenthood, I admitted that I was kind of nervous.

When I was about to wake Nina up so she could meet Matthew, he said, "don't, let her sleep she's probably exhausted". "When my wife was pregnant she slept all the time" he said. "Good" I said to him, "cause I was really worried she sleeps about fourteen hours a day probably more". "Do you know the sex of the baby" Matthew asked, "yeah man" I said "were having a baby girl". "That's beautiful" he said, "you are going to be one hell of a protective father". "Yeah no boyfriends until she is at least thirty" I smirked. We talked a few minutes afterwards when Matthew went back to his place. I felt a sleep peacefully with my girls in my arms.

**Nina's POV:  
**I woke up because of turbulence I was kind of scared, "Ian" I said scared he woke up and felt the turbulence too, "I'm scared" I said while I turned and tucked my head in his chest. "Shh" he said "it's going to be ok, I promise you come on it's ok". "Ok" I almost sobbed. "Damn I hated those mood swings I was used to the turbulence but those damn hormones".

When we arrived at LAX we walked slowly through the terminal hand in hand and there were a lot of paparazzi , "Ian/Nina how are you doing, Nina you look gorgeous, how are you feeling" . I answered "good thank you" and we both smiled walking through the airport.

"Baby" I said, when we settled in the hotel and unpacked our bags, "can we go to the park and eat ice-cream I want to read my book and snuggle up to you". "Yes" he said "we can do that". We went to the park and choose a nice tree to sit under and enjoyed the nice Los Angeles weather. There were a lot of fans but we enjoyed the encounter, when I became sleepy Ian asked the fans politely to give us some space they agreed and we thanked them again for their kind words and interest.

**Ian's POV:  
**For our further holiday before the TCA I thought it was nice to take Nina outside the city and decided to take her to the Yellowstone national park. It was a awesome area with a lot of nature we took a boat tour and sat down to picnic and for a little nap. We talked and laughed, I asked about the TCA tomorrow if she was nervous, she said she was but she was also looking forward to it. We went back to the hotel and decided to order dinner- in it was early when we went to sleep.

The TCA where finally there, both Nina and I won a award, Paul did also and TVD won two awards. I had a nice grey suit with a black tie which matched with Nina's dress. I was ready within half an hour. Nina however took about two hours, she was nervous I saw it on her. "Baby don't be nervous" I said, "you look so beautiful, everyone is going to love it". "Yeah but I'm fat" she said, "no baby you are not fat you are pregnant and look stunned". "Come on we get on the carpet do some interviews, watch the show and go back to the hotel". I decided we would not go to the after party that would be too much for Nina. She would be way too tired.

**Nina's POV:  
**Finally we were on the red carpet, Ian did not leave my side, we gave interviews together mostly about the baby. While talking Ian was caressing my back and occasionally he patted my stomach when a reporter talked about it or asked questions about it. We were all smiles when we entered the red carpet, "Ian Nina" they all screamed "look this way give us a nice pose". We stood there Ian put a protective hand on my stomach he looked down at it and then looked me in the eyes full of love. "Nice guys" they screamed, "are you ok" he whispered in my ear I nodded I was feeling great. We posed again further down the carpet Ian put again a hand on my belly and kissed me on my forehead before he pulled me further in his hug. After five minutes of posing we left the carpet.

We left the carpet and met up with Paul and Torrey, we hugged and kissed and Paul took some photos with us on the carpet and we cuddled up with Josiah and Jeremiah who were there and went to the room. Ian and Paul presented an award to Eminem for best Rap artist and after an hour in the show we accepted an award for TVD as best sci-fi show and best drama show. Paul won best drama actor, I won best drama actress and Ian won best drama villain. Ian walked me towards the stage and we all said a small word to thank the fans.

When the show was finished I was really tired, Ian and I walked through the hallways to get out but got stopped by a lot of friends and people we knew vaguely. They all talked about the pregnancy. And asked if we would be at the after party. "No we will not be there" Ian said, "this one needs her beauty sleep" he smirked. Because we went to bed we offered to take Josiah and Jeremiah with us so Paul and Torrey could go to the after party. They were really thankful for that and about an hour after the show we were back at our hotel room with two extra beds were we put Josh and Jer in".

******Ian's POV:****  
**I saw Nina was getting tired and I had to get her away from all the business and the people. We took Josiah and Jeremiah and put them to bed. Then we went to our own bed and laid down on it. We had some after talk and I reckoned Nina really enjoyed the night. We drifted off to sleep, I had given Paul and Torrey who stayed by coincidence in the same hotel as we did the code from our room so they could pick the boys up when they came back from the party. I asked Paul to wake me up so I would know the boys were gone.

At 3:30 pm I got awoken by my buddy him thanking us for watching the boys and saying they would fly back to Atlanta in the afternoon. Nina and I had two lovely days in LA watching a Lakers game. And just chilling and relaxing. Afterwards we went back to Atlanta to prepare us for the last six weeks of pregnancy and the arrival of our baby.


	13. Chapter 13

**Uncomfortable**

**36 weeks pregnant****  
****  
****Ian's POV:****  
** "Ian, Ian," I heard my girl screaming, what the hell I thought what could be going on. I ran into our bedroom and saw my girl lying on the big bed with the television on, there was a new episode of Gossip Girl on which I knew she really liked lately. Because she was so far in the pregnancy and getting way too big to get out of the house and work or walk she stayed at home all the time. The only time she left the house in the last two weeks was for a doctor's visit. She was laying on the bed and crying, "what is it baby" I asked softly. "It's so sad, I can't take it anymore why did she not pick Chuck". "What" I said confused, "Blair she ignored Chuck". "What are you watching" I asked curiously, "Duh, Gossip Girl" she growled at me. "I'm like so upset right now".

I couldn't help it but started to laugh, she was so hilarious, you had to see what I saw in that instant. A very pregnant girl on a bed with shorts, a way too big shirt a bad hair day and on top of that crying over some in my opinion stupid TV show. "Why are you laughing, stop laughing" she screamed. "I'm really uncomfortable, sad and I can't move properly thereby she didn't go for Chuck o god". I tried to put on a serious face but failed miserably I started to laugh right on again. "Sorry baby but you look so funny like that, all worked up over such small things". "Small things, small things" she roared, "do you have a baby inside your stomach are you hormonal and really uncomfortable all the time". "I didn't think so Ian Joseph Somerhalder". "But you're the reason I'm like this so stop it and please get lost I can't stand your face this instant so bye". Damn I thought she's really upset but if I try to make it better right now she's probably going to be upset a lot more so I left our bedroom and decided to get some food for her and talk in about an hour.

**Nina's POV:  
**I was so upset with Ian's behavior I knew I overreacted like really overreacted but I couldn't be blamed of that it where my hormones. They were flying all over the place lately and I couldn't control them. I put Ian through a lot of crap but he was partly responsible for creating this life and my situation it was not fair that he didn't experience all the uncomfortability and pain. And believe me I had pain, the baby was kicking like her life depended on it, every time at the exact same place and it was terrible. Thereby I didn't sleep a lot at night I couldn't find my sleep and was getting restless by trying to move but not accomplishing therefore Ian also was awake all night, because of that I slept a lot during the day or I watched movies. Ian kept me company a lot but also took his time to work for ISF.

I was at the moment pissed at Ian but on the other side I hated that I treated him this way especially the last few weeks. I know he tries everything to please me and really gives his best but I am so mad at him sometimes, like right now. But I can't stay mad at him for long cause he tries his best to be supportive.

About an hour after my outburst I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was Ian, "come in" I said. "Hey baby how are you doing". I wanted to make a snarky comment about how it looked like I was doing but decided against it. I just put my arms out for him to get him to hug me. He took my arms and got into them. I started weeping immediately when I lay in his arms. "I hate being mean to you" I cried. "Shh baby it's ok" he whispered, "I was not nice to you before and with your hormones its really normal". "But I feel so lost and fat and uncomfortable all the time, I hate it" I said. "Baby don't talk" he said, "everything will be ok, a few weeks or maybe only days and we meet our beautiful baby girl then all of this will be worth it trust me". "I know" I said. While I snuggled up in his embrace. "Are you hungry" he asked I nodded. "Yeah, I'm kind of hungry". "I bought food earlier" he said. "You do" I said with big eyes "yes I went by the local McDonalds and got you some stuff". "Yes I want!".

After the well welcomed food I tried to sleep a bit because I was really tired but my baby girl had other plans for me. "Ouch" I cried out "not now come on Maddie not right now I want to sleep". "She's kicking" Ian asked "yes she is", "shall I try to make it go away" he asked. "You can try by all means but if it will work, I don't know". "She kicks more stronger every day and it hurts like hell". ****

**Ian's POV:  
**I hate it to see my girl in pain, it hurts me too. I was glad she would eat a bit but when she tried to go to sleep. She was weeping in pain because of the kicks of our baby girl. "Why does she have to start now" she cried, "I am tired and I want to sleep but I can't because it's hurting so bad". "Shall I try to make her stop" I asked her. "I don't know if you are able but please Ian, please try". I went down to Nina's now really big baby belly. I softly lay my hand on the place I knew my baby girl kicked. I started to rub over it softly and started to hum a melody. In between I was talking. "Hey baby girl would you please take it easy on your mommy she needs her rest, and she is hurting". "Please Maddie stop it". "You know we love you but cut your mommy some slack, alright".

"Is it working baby" I asked it took a while before she answered "maybe a bit" she said. "Alright come here lay down with me" I said. I put her up on my chest and embraced her I kept my hand rubbing on her belly. I didn't feel the kick as hard as I did before so I was glad. After a few minutes Nina's breath fled out and she was sleeping. It was good that I had a bathroom visit before because there was no way I would be able to get up without waking her. She slept for almost four hours I was glad because she needed that. But on the other side I was scared what would happen tonight, I hoped she was able to sleep.

My phone rang while Nina was sleeping I saw it was Paul, "hey bud" I said. "Why are you whispering" he asked me. "Because Nina is finally sleeping and I don't want to wake her". "It's that kind of day hey" Paul said. "Yes it is, I don't know what to do man, she is moody a lot and in a lot of pain, she's uncomfortable all the time and I found her today crying over the fact that Chuck didn't get Blair in Gossip Girl". "Yeah I know" Paul said "it's crazy but I promise you it is completely normal". "I went with Torrey trough all those faces". "It will fade you just have to stick with her". "If you feel miserable imagine how she might feels". "You have to hold up for a few weeks and when you have that little girl in your arms it will be all worth it". "Thanks bud I really needed that". "Yes of course". "So why did you call" I asked, "just to check on you guys".

**Nina's POV:  
**I stirred in my sleep and woke up I felt I still was in my man's arms. "Hey baby" he said, "how did you sleep". "I slept well" I said, "thank you for staying with me". "Of course I would stay with you" he said. "Are you feeling a bit better" he asked, "yes I kind of do" I replied. "Good, Paul called when you were sleeping and wishes us his luck". "I talked with him about how you feel and assured me that, that is completely normal". "Torrey had the same symptoms". "I'm glad to hear that I'm no exception". "What would you like to do baby", Ian asked me. "How about we watch a movie" I said. "Ok I will watch a movie with you" Ian said, "but no sad weeping movie". "Alright we probably have some comedies". We ended up watching Euro trip.

**Ian's POV:  
**The closer we came to the birth the more excited I was. But besides that I was excited I was also kind of scared. I was scared for the delivery but also of the fact that I might not be a good father. Nina however was terrified her emotions were all over the place she couldn't wait to get the baby out but on the other hand she was terrified mostly for the birth. I lay in my bed with Nina besides me when she asked "where are you thinking about". "About our princess" I said "what goes on in your mind" she asked. "Well how excited I am to meet her but I'm kind of scared to be quite honest, what if I fail her". "Baby you will never fail her you are such a kind honest amazing man you won't fail our daughter". "She is going to be such a daddy's girl who she got wrapped around her little finger". "Yeah I believe you" I said, "certainly the last part, she's going to be spoiled rotten". "You are going to be a amazing father Ian". "I hope so" I replied. "Neens" I said "you are going to be an amazing mother". "But I swear to you she is not going to date guys until she is at least thirty years old". Did I mention protective earlier" Nina smirked.


	14. Chapter 14

**D- Day**__

**38 weeks pregnant:**_  
_  
**Nina's POV:  
**Today was July the second aka my due date. Although it was my due date I didn't feel any closer to the delivery as I felt a few weeks before. "Why won't you come out princess" I said to my stomach. "You are cooked up in there for way to long now". "She doesn't come out because she likes it there" a voice came from the opening of the door. "Yeah she might like it, but I rather meet her in person to be honest". "Me too" Ian said while he jumped on the bed, "but we just have to be patient and wait till she is ready". I was going to make a comment but he already saw my face and said. "Sorry honey wrong comment". "I'm sure she will come out soon". "You heard what the doctor said". "It's just a timing of days" he said "that if in two weeks nothing has happened he will induce the labor, right". "So in two weeks we are parents for sure".

I laughed: "I know baby I know but I've had it with the lying down on the bed, not being able to move properly stuff". "I just want my body back and I just want my life with you and our baby girl". "I know Neens" he said "there's nothing I rather want".  
"Maybe we can look for things to speed up the process I heard there where things like that". "Babe make a list" I said while I took my laptop and searched for things that could induce the labor.

**Ian's POV:  
**"We are making a list I'm not kidding a list to induce labor" I said to Paul on the phone. "She's really getting crazy" I whispered. "I heard that Ian", Nina yelled throughout the house. "Damn" I said to Paul, "she's already on to me, do pregnancy and super hearing go together" I asked. "You sure she's not a vampire then" Paul joked. "But look together with her on the list and see what you can do" Paul said. "Be patient only two weeks left and you will have your Nina back and as a bonus you got a beautiful baby girl". "Thanks Paul" I said "I really needed this talk". "You know you can always call me or look for me".

I went back to Nina and went over the list, "spicy food right, everything you eat lately is spicy". "Ok what about major pressure on my belly". "Uh no forget it" I said, "no way". "Oh life threatening situation" she joked, "you always see in movies that they go in labor at the most inconvenient times". "No" I said, "neither".  
"Hey swimming" I said, "relaxing in the water might help". "You haven't swum in ages". "I'll ask Paul and Torrey if we can use the swimming pool". "I don't know" she said, "I have to get in bikini and Paul and Torrey would definitely see me". "What's the problem babe Torrey has been like you are now two times so they won't see something new". "Thereby you look beautiful baby so don't worry". "Ok but only if you come in the water with me". "Alright I will come with you" I said.

Half an hour later I had settled things with Paul and we went to the pool. Paul and Torrey said they would give us some privacy and took the boys out to the park. The swimming pool was a nice temperature and I saw Nina really enjoyed it. "Come here baby" I said while she swum towards me. "Turn around and rest your head on my shoulder". She did and she floated on the water with me holding her up. "I love you, you know that" I whispered in her ear. "Yeah I know that I love you too honey" she said.****

Nina's POV:  
I was really enjoying myself I loved floating in the nice cool water. It was perfect when Ian held me and floated me around the pool. "Do you think this will work" I asked, "I have no idea" he said "but I know that I like this and so do you so just enjoy the moment whether it will work or not" . "Ok we will" I said while I snuggled further into his chest. "So after this baby girl do you want more children" I asked him. "Well to be quite honest I never really thought about that but you know I would love to have more children with you" he answered. "So do I but I don't like being pregnant, do you want to get pregnant instead" I laughed. "Well if I could do that for you I certainly would" he answered. "Ahww you are so sweet" I squealed "that is why I love you so much". He kissed me on my forehead and continued to walk around the pool.

"I want four kids" I said "I want two girls and two boys". "Yeah" he said "that would be nice". "First two girls" I said "so the girls can easily play together and then two little boys". "So they can also play together". "So when do you want to get pregnant again" Ian smirked at me. "Right after you gave birth" he laughed. "Don't do that" I smiled "no not right after but maybe a year or two after not really much longer after". "So how are we going to accomplish that" he asked. "Well I will not start again with taking the pill then we will see, it happens when it happens". "Maybe really soon or maybe later but after Madison is a year I want to start seriously trying for another one".

**Ian's POV:  
**We both lay in bed after we swum and had dinner, I was staring at the sealing while caressing my girls stomach. "What are you thinking about" Nina asked me. "I was wondering how we came from terrified not ready for a kid about seven months ago to this point where we are talking about having a second, third and fourth rather sooner than later". "The world is a crazy place" she said. "I know" I answered. "If we ever going to have a baby boy we are going to give him the middle name Damon" she said out of the blue. "What" I said. "I like that name" she smiled. "And I love your character as long as he doesn't take over the behavior". "Yes that's what I want" she yawned "a baby boy with the middle name Damon, perfect". Then she fell asleep.

Damon yeah I kind of like that name, we probably can call him that way. Crazy thing thinking about a baby boy with the middle name Damon while our first child a baby girl has yet to be born I smirked at the thought and doze off together with my lovely girl.  
I woke up that morning while Nina was watching television. "Still nothing" I asked "no" she said, "the swimming didn't help". "But I did some more research". "Sex is really good for inducing labor". "No, no, no way" I said, "uh uh non of that, don't even think about it". "Ian come on" she pouted. "No I would do anything for you but really not that". "It's too dangerous, it's not dangerous you make yourself think it is". "I don't feel comfortable with it" I pouted. "Alright pouty then we will wait until our girl finally shows up". "Which probably will be never on her own account so I've got to be pregnant for twelve more days yeeey".

**Nina's POV:  
**How wrong was I , I had give up hope for a none induced labor but I took me by surprise when five days after my due date on July the seventh a warm feeling came from under my legs. I laid on the bed watching the note book for the second time that day when I realized my water broke. "Ian" I yelled, "Ian". "What is it baby" Ian said walking into the room I knew he was working on ISF because he refused to watch the film for the second time. "This is it" I said. "What" he asked confused, "D-day", "please be more specific". "Alright you moron I spell it out for you". "My water broke, our little girl is coming". "Oh my god" he said. "Alright hospital, stay calm, stay calm" he was saying it more to himself then to me. "Ian it will be ok" I said. "Please call the doctor and hear what he says".

He gave me the phone and I called the doctor. I said my water broke and I just had my first contraction. "Ok" the doctor said "here is what you do". "It's almost ten pm right now." "I want you to measure the contractions". "You can come in when they are five minutes apart ok". "Will that not be the fact at eight in the morning than you come still in". "But if the contractions are less apart then five minutes you come in ok". "I can give you tips for the pain, you can try to sleep, take a bath, walk around or your husband can give you a massage". "Ok thank you doctor" I said. "Did you hear that" I asked Ian. "Yes" he said.

"Ouch" I said when another contraction hit me "breath baby breath" Ian said. The contraction did last for about thirty seconds "how far was it apart" I asked. "About ten minutes" Ian said. "Ok" I said "I want to try to sleep now because I know I won't sleep when I'm in the hospital and the contraction are going to be heavier in a bit". "So if I can catch a few hours of sleep before I go in labor I should be ok". "Please try to sleep for a while too" she said. "Yes I will" he answered but I knew he wouldn't even try to sleep.

Luckily for me I was able to sleep till almost 3 pm. But I felt a contraction and it lasted about fifty seconds. I had to breath hard and I was glad I had Ian by my side who coached me trough it. The contraction were now six and a half minutes apart and where much more intense. "Ouch it hurts so bad". "Ian"I asked "could you please run a bad for me". "Yes I will do that" he answered while he kissed my head. "Ok be back in a sec" he said, "don't go anywhere" he smirked. Yup always the joker I thought. But damn did I love that man.

**Ian's POV:  
**After Nina took her bath the contractions were even closer. At six pm after we took a night stroll through our garden and a lot of contractions further they were finally five minutes apart. We called the doctor that we were coming in. I texted our families and Paul that it was D-Day today. Our little girl would be born today or if we were unlucky tomorrow. I was finally going to be a father. After the long wait we were both ready for it and we knew it.

I coached Nina into the car and told her to keep breathing. Nina's mother called straight after the text message and demanded to speak to her daughter. After a lot of well wishes Paul called, "you are ready for this, it will all be ok" he said. "Good luck and I'll await the announcement of the birth". "I can't wait to see your little girl". "Me neither buddy" I smirked. "Ian did you get everything" Nina asked when were almost at the hospital, "yes baby I got everything". "Got the baby bag, got your clothes, spare clothes for me and a lot of food and drinks". "I'm kind of scared" Nina said suddenly. "I know baby" I said "but you are going to do great, in a few hours think of this we are going to have our little girl in our arms and you can tell me how you never want children again". "Ok". "Yes" she nodded and with that we arrived at the hospital where we were awaited by a whole team of nurses and our doctor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Never again…**

**Nina's POV:  
**I was guided to a hospital room , where I had to change clothes. Which was really something because I was hurting all the time and the contractions where almost unbearable. Ian tried to help me as much as possible for which I was really grateful. When I was settled in the room I was attached to a lot of dreads and beeping machines. "Ok" they said "your contractions right now are four minutes apart". Our doctor came in and said, "I am going to look how far dilated you are". "It's going to feel really uncomfortable but we have to check". "Ian" I said in panic motioning for him to hold me. He hold me tight when the doctor went into my private area. It was indeed feeling very uncomfortable and painful. I was crying out loud, and pressed myself into Ian's chest as far as possible.

"Ok" the doctor said "you are dilated almost five centimeters now". "So I make a guessing that by mid afternoon you guys are going to have your baby". "I am going to leave you now". "If there is a problem press the red button". "I will be back to check in an hour". The doctor left and I snuggled deeper into Ian. "I hate you, you know that for doing this to me" I breathed when another contraction came. The contractions where at their worst point at this moment. The doctor had came back three more hours and I was dilated for eight centimeters now. In about an hour or two I was able to push. "Forget our conversation I sighted never again". "I'm not going to do this again". "Maddie is going to be an only child". "Baby", Ian said, "I know you mean it right now and I know it's not fair because you get all the pain". "But it will be all worth it".

**Ian's POV:  
**My girl was in such pain. I hated to see her that way. I smiled a little when she began to resent me and told me she never wanted children again. Although I was a bit scared by her following tread. Which was: "I am never going to have sex with you ever again Ian Joseph". "Just to be 100 percent sure that I don't have to go through this again". Just at that moment a nurse decided to walk into the room. "Well I guess you don't like this" she smirked. Nina was beyond angry now, because of the hurt and the discomfort. I chatted some more with the nurse and she asked what we were having. "We're having a girl and according to my beautiful girl over there I'm not going to be able to add a little boy to the collection because she will never do this again".

"Ian please stop it" she yelled. She ducked her head under the pillow again because another contraction stroke her. I rushed to her side. "Shh sweetie it's ok it's going to be ok". "I'm here". She duck into my chest and sobbed heavily. "This hurts Ian it freaking hurts". "Ok" the nurse said, "do you want me to check again". "So I can see if you are able to push already". "Yeah ok" she said. The nurse checked and told Nina was nine almost ten centimeters dilated. "Ok I'm going to get the doctor so he can make the room ready". "Then you can start pushing, you're almost there Nina, only the last part". "Yeah" she said to me "but that's the most painful and exhausted part and I'm already exhausted as it is". "It will be ok baby" I said while I rubbed her belly. "You know that is what I am going to miss being able to rub your cute belly".****

**Nina's POV:**_  
_Finally they gave me the heads up and I was able to push. I knew that it would hurt like hell, but I never expected it to hurt this much. I was constantly yelling at Ian but also cried for him to hold me. One minute I wanted nothing to do with him and the other minute he wouldn't dare to let me go because else I would really freak out on him. After about 300 curse words , 200 snappy comments to Ian and two hours I was finally at a point I couldn't take it anymore. But also at a point where I needed to push maybe once or twice more. But I couldn't do it anymore I was death. And then finally at 2:55 pm I heard a baby cry and our beautiful daughter Madison Rose was born.

**Ian's POV:  
**I was tired as hell and had so much respect for the woman who delivered my baby girl. It was a hell of a ride but finally after about twenty hours in labor our beautiful baby girl was born. I heard her cry and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in my entire life. Nina was over tired. Madison was laid on her chest and we first saw our baby girl. "It's a girl" the doctor said and I had to cut the umbilical court. "So what's her name" the doctor asked. "Madison" I said "Madison Rose Somerhalder". I had to spell her name out. Then she was taken for regular checkups but Nina wouldn't let her go. "Come on honey" I said, "I don't want her to go way neither but they have to examine her to see if everything is alright". I finally had her calm and she accepted the fact that our daughter was out of our eye side for a few minutes.

"She's beautiful" she said, "yes" I said "she really is just like her mother". "She has your beautiful eyes" I said "and her hair is somewhat dark". "She's going to be a mini Nina". Our daughter was brought back to us, and she opened her beautiful eyes and gawked at us. And indeed there where those beautiful brown doe eyes the exact copy of Nina's. Afterwards we called our parents and friends and sent them photo's of our beautiful girl I posed a picture on twitter with the title my beautiful princess. I didn't add the name yet. Our family and friends where coming and we wanted to tell them first in person.

**Nina's POV:  
**I was really tired although I wanted to stay awake to spend time with my girl. We decided that we would breastfeed her but also bottle feed her. Ian luckily called everyone that we expected them the following morning because I needed my rest and at that time and we could get some alone time with our little girl. So after the nurse helped me breastfeed Madison I went to sleep for a few hours. When I woke up Ian sat on the side of my bed with his daughter in his arms. He didn't noticed that I had awoken so I could look non disturbed to the sweet interaction between father and daughter. When he noticed that I was awake he said, "well little girl it looks like mommy woke up I'm sure she wants to claim you now so I will not put up a fuss and give you to her". With that he handed Madison over to me but not before he gave her a kiss on her little head.

"You did well baby today I'm so proud of you" he said to me. "Yes" I said "today was terrible but it was all worth it". "Look at this little girl she's beautiful". "Of course she is" he smirked "she's the spitting image of you". My mobile phone went off and it was my mother she asked if I was ok after the delivery and that they had arrived in Atlanta, they would stay at our house and briefed through that Ian's parents would arrive in half an hour. Paul and Torrey had made them dinner and had welcomed them. For that they were truly grateful she couldn't wait till tomorrow to see their granddaughter.****

Ian's POV:  
We had a nice night Maddie woke up at eleven, three and seven so we could sleep the rest of the time. At nine o'clock the doctor and nurse came back into our room to ask about our night and to do some checkups on Nina and Madison. He said everything was alright and if tomorrows check up was good we could leave then. I was really glad I couldn't wait to get home and live in our house with our little girl. At 10 pm a nurse came that our family and friends were there but that there were only four people aloud in the room at the time. I went downstairs and was hugged by family and friends. "You guys did so well she looks beautiful" Torrey said.

"I'm so sorry guys" I said "but there are only four people aloud in the room at one time so I want our parents to come first". After that Torrey, Paul and the kids would be allowed in the room.  
So I walked together with mine and Nina's parents to the room. Nina lay on the bed with our baby girl in her arms. Mine and Nina's mother immediately flew towards her. "O my god how are you doing Nina and what a beautiful baby girl". They were gawking over our princess for a few minutes, when my dad asked, "and what is the name of this beautiful princess". I looked towards Nina and said "spill the beans baby". "Madison" she said proudly, "Madison Rose Somerhalder". "O my god that's a beautiful name" Nina's mother squealed. After about half an hour they went downstairs again happy that we would probably come home tomorrow and they had a week the time to fuss over her because they were staying at our place too.

**Nina's POV:  
**After our parents visited it was Paul, Torrey and the kids' turn. They came up and the kids were all excited about the little girl. "So" Torrey said, "dying to know the name here". "Yes" Paul added "waited long enough for you guys to reveal". "Ok, Ok" Ian said "well we named her Madison, Madison Rose Somerhalder". They told us the name was beautiful and after about twenty minutes they left us alone again. The two of us enjoyed the last few moments we were at peace with our baby girl. Ian bottle fed her and we were both mentally preparing to go home to the hysterical fuss of our parents. Neither one of us would admit it but we would be glad when the week was over and we would have our little girl all to our self.

The next day when we finally went home our mothers fussed over little Madison which gave me time to rest and sleep. So did Ian. Although Madison slept through the night really well and was an adorable baby it was hard for us to go to sleep. We were terrified that we wouldn't awake from her cries. The day after that we had a talk with our mothers about that and they suggested to let her sleep in a crib in our room or set a baby phone in our room. In that case she said we would be absolutely sure to wake up.

We finally bid our parents farewell after a week they said they would visit soon and that we could always call them if we needed anything or had questions. We were thrilled to start our new adventure. We had a beautiful room and nice clothes for our little girl. Torrey and Paul also told us they would help wherever they could. And so finally our new live could begin. Just Ian and I and our little beautiful princess Madison Rose.


	16. Chapter 16

**Surprise**

**Ian's POV:**  
It was today exactly a month after Madison was born. The previous weeks where like living a dream. She was such an easy baby and Nina and I couldn't get enough of her. I decided long before this day that Nina was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But I never felt like asking her to marry me when she was pregnant. I felt that was a sign of hey you are knocked up let's get married. I wanted it to be special when I proposed to her.

So I prepared this whole proposal thing. I made together with Paul and Torrey a plan to lure Nina out of the house for a few hours. Torrey invited her to go watch a movie with the two boys. She was scared to leave Madison behind but after Paul and I assured we would have a nice boys afternoon and take really good care of Madison, she was happy to go with Torrey and the boys.

Together with Paul I decorated the house put rose pats on the floor and positioned candles everywhere. Then I went to Madison's room where I set up a dinner table. I hung up hearts in the room and dressed her in new clothing. It was clothing I bought a day ago which read the text. Mommy would you please marry my Daddy. With hearts all over it. I put a box with an engagement ring also in her crib and waited till the girls would arrive. I was so freaking nervous and was glad Paul helped me and was there for moral support. Finally after a short wait, the girls were back. Paul left the house and Nina was surprised to see the decorated house. "Baby what is this" she asked. "Well just thought we could have a romantic dinner" I said.

**Nina's POV:**  
I had a really nice time with Torrey and the boys we saw Madagascar 3 and the boys loved it. I was happy though to get back to my man and my princess. It was the first time I had been really away from Madison. But I had to get used to it. I had to work soon and then Ian and I had to work out a schedule or take her to set and leave her in the care of others. When I opened the door I was shocked at what I saw. The room was decorated with flowers and candles. There was a path of roses that led up the stairs. "Good afternoon princess" my Ian said. "Ian what did you do?". "I decorated it specially for you". "Do you like it" he asked. "I love it honey, it's beautiful". "So what is this" I asked. "Just wanted to have an relaxing evening with my girl and enjoy dinner".

I followed him upstairs and found the rose trail led to Maddie's bedroom. "What are we going to do in her room", "well I wanted to have a nice dinner there, with our little girl by our side". "Oh Ian how I love you". I opened the door to Madison's room. I saw the nice table and the food and was eager to eat it but first I had to say hi to my little girl. I pulled the blankets off her to get her out of the bed when my eye fell on a little box, then I looked at Madison and read what she was wearing. Mommy would you please marry my daddy. I gasped and turned around to look at Ian, who came standing beside me before Madison's crib and took the box. He went down on one knee and asked. "Baby would you please do me the honor to marry you".

**Ian's POV:  
**It was the most nerve rocking moment in my entire live. Nina looked kind of shocked but luckily for me she said yes almost in an instance. "Of course I want to marry you Ian Somerhalder I love you so much". "Pff" I left out a sigh. "I'm glad" I said. After that we embraced in a long kiss. "Well" I said "I guess dinner is ready now". I seated Nina at the table and went to the kitchen to get the food. I mailed Paul a thumbs up and got a sweet reply back from him and Torrey. I came back into Madison's bedroom and saw that Nina was fussing over her. She was smiling and I started to grin. She put Madison back and we enjoyed a fabulous dinner.

**Four months later**

**Nina's POV:**_  
_Madison was five months old now and today was the day I was getting married to my man. _  
_I had my mother, Torrey and Candice by my side. They were dressing me up, girly stuff and all. Ian was in the other room with his father, brother and Paul. He also had Madison with him. I knew for a fact that he was nervous but I almost had a nervous breakdown. Not that I didn't want to marry him, but because I wanted this day to be perfect for Ian and I was scared for something to ruin it. But by thinking clear I knew nothing could ruin this day.

I put my dress on and Torrey did my hair. "You look beautiful you know that" they all said. a lot of family, colleagues and friends would attend the wedding. Thereby there was a lot of paparazzi outside the estate we held the wedding at. It was a beautiful castle on cliffs where you could see the ocean and the city of New Orleans. Yes we decided to get married in Ian's home state Louisiana. The environment was beautiful and although Atlanta was our home now, we wanted a nice get away for all our guest too. While I was Bulgarian and Canadian myself we still gave our daughter the American nationality because it was my choice to live my life in the US with my man. After TVD we dreamed about a place in either: New York, Los Angeles or New Orleans. The preparations went by in a rush and before I knew it, it was time to walk down the aisle.

**Ian's POV:  
**Finally it was my wedding day and to be honest I was thrilled. I was in a room getting ready with the boys and with my beautiful princess. "Hey baby" I cooed to her "you look so beautiful you are my little princess". "Today is finally the day mommy and daddy are going to get married". I was so glad Nina was ok with the idea of marrying in my home state Louisiana. I missed it really and the estate with the view was just beautiful.

I stood by the altar and awaited the arrival of my beautiful girl. I had Madison sitting on my arm and she was looking her eyes out at all the guests. Finally my girl came walking down the aisle. She looked just drop death gorgeous. I was so proud at that moment that beautiful woman, was about to be my wife and the mother of my beautiful daughter and in the future she would be the mother of my other children. A woman I wanted to grow old with. One that sat with me in about forty years looking at our grandchildren.

I took her hand and give a kiss on it. "You look beautiful baby, really beautiful". She smiled at me and give me a quick kiss before kissing Madison on her head. We stood there and finally after half an hour we were finally married. I saw a tear escape from her eye when she said I do, and squeezed her hand reassuring. The kiss that followed was mind blowing. We were so caught up into it that we totally forgot the other guest. It was that Paul was holding Madison else we couldn't kiss like that. We pulled away when Paul scraped his throat. "Sorry" Nina whispered and she looked a bit ashamed. "It's ok" I whispered.

**Nina's POV  
**I was so nervous when I walked down the aisle but when I saw my beautiful guy and our princess waiting there for me the nerves where all gone. I was so happy when we said I do and we kissed for a long time. I totally forgot where I was. I was kind of ashamed when I was set back in reality with all the people looking how Ian and I were making out. Because it wasn't just a simple I do kiss anymore it was indeed a full make out session. After the beautiful reception and the first dance Ian and I took off with Madison. He packed our bags and I had no clue where we were going. I was excited for our honeymoon. We decided both that we wanted Madison with us. We couldn't bear to leave her a whole week with Paul and Torrey. Not that we didn't trust them but we would miss her to death.

So when we arrived and I saw we caught a flied to Hawaii I finally knew our destination. I was so happy because I never had been there and really wanted to go. Ian knew and although he lived there for almost a year shooting Lost he was willing to spend our honeymoon there. Madison was sleeping and on really good behavior so that was awesome. There was a lot of paparazzi and they knew we were married so we kept all smiles when they snapped pictures. When they addressed questions at us personally Ian replied, come on honeymoon here not now please we will answer questions when we get back.

**Ian's POV:  
**I knew Nina really would like to visit Hawaii. So I hired us a beautiful condo with a beach, woods and really good food. It was perfectly and we enjoyed our time there to the fullest with our little girl by our side. Our wedding night was interrupted by the screams from our little girl who was sleeping in the other room. Although it was a bummer at first we couldn't be mad at our little girl. After a failed attempt of sex we decided to put her crib into our bedroom. We felt safer with her right beside us.

We did a lot of sightseeing and I showed Nina the place where we used to shoot lost. She really loved it and was happy when we took a visit to my old apartment. The people who lived there now where kind enough to let us in and show us around. We lay on the beach and enjoyed each other's company and doing absolutely nothing. The last day of our honeymoon started with a lovely breakfast and a walk over the beach with myself taking my baby girl into the ocean. She loved it instantly and I was glad she wasn't scared of water. Nina did not want to be left out and decided to join us. "Hey you two" she said giggling which made Madison laugh, "you like the water, yes you do". "I'm glad she likes it" I said "this will make it much easier for us to get her to swim when she is older". "I hope it doesn't change" Nina said. "Well probably not" I said, "so baby enjoy our last minutes in Hawaii because tomorrow we are back in the real world".

On our way back home in the airplane we were both overlooking our peacefully sleeping daughter. "I want another one" Nina said. "Rather sooner than later". "Why not try" she asked "when I become pregnant now she will be at least almost one and a half year old". "And probably older because trying takes a while". "I'm ok with it" I said, "but I'm not the one who has to be pregnant and who has to deliver the baby". "Yeah I know" she said "but like you said to me earlier in the end it's all worth it".  
"And I have to call you on that one it is indeed all worth it".


	17. Chapter 17

**Princesses**__

**Nina's POV:**  
Madison was now a little over a year old and both Ian and I loved our little girl. She was our sunshine. Therefore Ian and I were trying for another baby for the last five/six months. It was a bummer every time I still had my period but today on this beautiful summer day I came to the conclusion that I was three days late. I was counting the days in my head to be absolutely sure. I was never more than one day late. "Could it be possible" I whispered to myself. Ian was not home he had to shoot a few scenes for TVD. It was just Maddie and I today.

I decided to take a test, luckily Ian and I had bought a lot of test when we were somewhere no one recognized us so we could try when we thought we needed one. I put Madison down for her nap and decided to take the test. I waited for a few minutes and walked into the bathroom. I didn't dare to look at the test but was overjoyed when I saw it read positive. To be absolutely sure I did another one from a different kind of pregnancy test it said also pregnant. I was so, so happy Ian would be so happy with this too so I decided to surprise him.

I took one of Madison's white t-shirts and painted on it: Hey daddy look at me I'm going to be a big sister. I put it on her and waited patiently till Ian came home. I made an appointment with our doctor for tomorrow morning. Finally Ian came home and he was tired but always had time for his little girl. It took him about three minutes before he saw what Maddie was wearing "does she have a new t-shirt" he asked innocent, "well kind off" I said. Then he started to read what stood on it. "Really" he asked, "really?". "Yes" I said glowing, "I took two different tests this morning". "We have an appointment to confirm tomorrow".

**Ian's POV:  
**I was quite confused when I read Maddie's t shirt but the hint came soon after it. I was thrilled. My baby girl was pregnant again and soon we would have a second child. The next day we went to the doctor's office together with Madison and were told we were four weeks along and everything was going really great. We were happy but decided to keep the pregnancy a secret for now. Nina's schedule from TVD was more easy since she had Madison and she could take it better now.

After being pregnant for almost twelve weeks Nina sported a slightly increased waistline and we found it time to tell, our family and friends. Our family was thrilled and Paul/Torrey and the rest of the cast were also thrilled. This pregnancy was much easier on Nina so far. She didn't have a lot of morning sickness so we were really happy about that. I had a heart to heart with Paul when we went celebrating just the two of us. "So tell me how long you'd know" he asked. "Well about two months" I replied, "but everything is going really well, much easier". "That's nice" Paul smiled. He and Torrey became parents again a few weeks ago, Josiah and Jeremiah got two little twin brothers Jayden and James. "So Paul" I said "how are you doing four boys damn". "Yup" he smirked "I love my boys". "It's going really ok, thanks".

**Nina's POV:  
**This pregnancy was flying by and it was much easier then my first pregnancy. I was twenty weeks today and Ian and I would find out the sex. I first wanted it to be a surprise but we really wanted a room done. Blue for a boy and purple for a girl. I was happy whatever it would be. Ian and I went to the doctor's office and got the ultrasound done. The baby was extremely healthy and it turned out to be another baby girl. So Ian painted a purple room with a black crib and nice stuffed animals. We decided to tell our parents and Torrey and Paul what it would be because they helped with the room. But kept it a secret for the rest of the world.

After week thirty my usual pregnancy issues came back up. It was a bummer but I was great full that I didn't have them throughout the rest of the pregnancy. I was puking my guts out when Ian came back home after being to the park with Madison. He started to panic "baby are you alright".  
"What's going on".  
"Ian easy" I said "just pregnancy it will be ok". "But I feel terrible just how I felt being pregnant with Madison". "I'm sorry baby" he said. "Don't be sorry I was able to avoid it for thirty weeks that is something" I said. "But now I am really tired and need some sleep". "By the way we should talk about names later which one we choose". "Alright" he said "but please sleep first baby". "Yes I will" I replied.

**Ian's POV:  
**Nina and I had a few names picked out: Lily, Kaila, Melanie and Samantha. We didn't have a middle name yet but that was ok first we needed a first name. I let my girl sleep because she was really tired at this time. I woke up because the baby phone in our room went off. Madison was awake. "I'll get her" I said "please try to sleep again". It was only five in the morning but Madison decided that she wasn't tired anymore and didn't want to go to sleep in her own bed. So I decided to take her back to our bedroom. Nina was almost a sleep again and I carefully placed Madison in between us.

She luckily went back to sleep at eight me and Nina were both awake and decided to pick one of the four names. We both could pick two names which happened to be the exact same names. So we kept Lily and Kaila. Although we loved Lily too, we decided to pick the name Kaila. You could write it in different forms and styles but we decided to write it on the Hawaiian way because we loved Hawaii and our honeymoon their so Kaila it was. On the internet Nina found a nice unusually name(also Hawaiian) which we took for the second name. So the name of our second little girl would be Kaila Luana.

**Nina's POV:  
**Come on pick up your phone I thought come on baby. Ian was on set while Madison was with him. It was two days before my due date and my water just broke. And on top of that Ian wasn't picking up his phone. The contractions were close together six minutes already I called my doctor he said to get Ian and come to the hospital. When I tried to call for the third time I gave up. Instead I called Paul. Luckily he picked up his phone. "Get Ian" I screamed through the phone while having another contraction. "Are you in labor Nina" he asked "yes" I said "get Ian please".

**Ian's POV:  
**I was shooting a scene with Joseph when Paul stormed in, "Ian" he screamed "get home Nina is in labor". "You have to take her to the hospital". I raced really raced I went to get Madison when Paul said, "go we'll take care of her she's safe". "Ok thanks bud" I said "I owe you big time". I got my phone and saw indeed three missed calls from Nina. I called her back immediately "hey baby how are you doing I'm coming". "Hurry Ian" she begged "the contractions are almost five minutes apart". "I don't think this is going to take much longer", "I'll be home in no time do you have everything ready" I asked "yes everything is ready" she said. "Please hurry baby".

**Nina's POV:  
**Ian was finally there and we raced to the hospital. When I got there they said I was already six centimeters dilated. I was so happy with that because I knew in only a few hours this would be all over and our baby girl would be here. I was prepped two hours later and was able to push. This time I didn't yell or curse at Ian the pain was there and was bad. But I had done it before so it was much easier now. After about an hour of exhausting pushing I took a little break "ok" the doctor said "I need three or four more pushes from you then the baby will be born I can already see the head". "You can" Ian asked and he took the same position the doctor stood in. "That's awesome" he grinned. "Ian" I yelled this was actually the first time I yelled at him during the delivery. "Really get your ass over here". "Don't stare at my parts". "I'm the one pushing the baby out, rather help me with it then standing there looking down with a shit grin on your face". "Ok sorry baby" he said, "it won't happen again".

Fifteen minutes after my little outburst we finally heard a cry our little girl was born. Kaila Luana. "Wow" Ian said, "she's really cute". When she opened her eyes I couldn't say I wasn't a bit disappointed, the baby the same as her little sister had my brown eyes. She was the spitting image of her little sister although her hair was very dark, almost black. "My beautiful girls" Ian squealed. "I'm so glad you look like your mommy" he said. "But" I said "I want a kid with your beautiful eyes" I said to him pouting. "Don't pout baby" he said, "maybe one day you will".

**Ian's POV:  
**I finally had my other baby girl. I was so thrilled when I found out it was a girl I couldn't wait to have another princess. I had now three beautiful princesses. Madison was the spitting image of Nina and I was glad, her hair was slightly darker than Nina's but with her brown doe eyes were the exact copy. Kaila also had brown eyes but her hair was slightly darker then Madison's at birth. I decided to call Paul to ask how Madison was doing. It turned out they were still on set and he would drop her of in half an hour. I was glad. Paul called that he was in the hospital lobby with Madison. I told him where to go and said he had to come up. He knocked on the door and waited for me to open it.

"Hey" I said, "come on in". "We would like you to see our daughter and Madison this is your sister". "She's beautiful" Paul said. "Yeah" Madison squealed, "baby" she said. We prepared her for the birth of the baby and we knew she loved it. "What's her name" Paul asked: "Kaila" I said, "Kaila Luana". "Wow beautiful" he said. Paul left and we called our parents and friends to tell them about the birth of our little girl Kaila Luana. Then I tweeted a picture from Kaila with said. My beautiful new princess; world meet Kaila Luana Somerhalder. After an hour I tweeted a picture with Nina holding our two girls. I wrote my three princesses underneath it.

We went home after a few hours in the hospital and our new changed life started. Juggling two babies was hard at first but as soon as we got the rhythm of it, it started to get better and better. We loved and adored our beautiful girls and had a lot of fun with them. Although the pregnancy with Kaila was much easier than with Madison. Kaila was a much more demanding baby. She didn't sleep through the night which sucked for us but we still loved her very, very much. Both of our girls.


	18. Chapter 18

**And that makes four**

**Nina's POV:**  
"And it's a boy", a boy Ian and I looked at each other happy. I was so excited after my fourth delivery Ian and I finally had our dream scenario. I can exactly remember the moment when Ian and I talked about it. It was when I was in the last month of pregnancy with our first born Madison. I said I would like first two girls so they could play together and after that two little boys. Well to tell you my dreams came through tonight. It was the first time, Ian and I didn't know the sex of our baby on forehand. After twenty hours of hard labor we finally welcomed our fourth child a healthy baby boy.

I was so happy, "it's a boy" I cried to Ian. "Yes" he cried too, "we have our little family complete". "So" the doctor came back in with our baby boy after he was checked out and found healthy "what are you going to name him". "Aidan", Ian said: "Aidan Liam Somerhalder". "Beautiful" the doctor said while he smirked at us. After I got some rest we called our who were with our kids. We invited them to the hospital to take a look at our little baby boy.

After Madison and Kaila were born we got another addition to the family we named the little boy Micah. It is a traditional Bulgarian name with whom we fell both in love instantly. With the second name we kept our word too. We gave him the second name Damon. Vampire Diaries had just completed a year ago and I became a fulltime mom. We had a wonderful nanny who was with the kids when Ian and I were not available. Ian worked less but sometimes had to shoot a movie. After TVD ended we decided to move our family to Los Angeles so that we both had the opportunity to film movies. Paul and Torrey also decided to make the move to LA. Which was really nice for us, because they literally lived two blocks down it was a three minute walk to their home. We truly adore him and the kids are really good friends.

**Ian's POV:  
**I was so blessed with my family Madison Rose was born almost six years ago. In a month her sixed birthday party would be. She had grown into a really smart lively girl, who loved to dance and was a really girly girl. Kaila Luana has just turned four last month and she also is a girly girl but with a little bit of a rough side she will not dress up like her older sister in princess clothes but loves to dance too. The girls were the spitting images of their mother they both had Nina's doe brown eyes. While Madison was the exact copy with the same brown hair. Kaila's hair thereby were almost as dark as my own.

Little Micah Damon just turned two, two months ago and was my spitting images he really was a Damon. He had my blue eyes and black hair and if you took a picture of a young me you couldn't see the difference. He was very lively and crossed throughout the house all the time. He loved to play with his sisters. Too bad he was their living make up doll. But he didn't mind he was too small to understand. And then little Aidan Liam the new addition when he opened his eyes for the first time I was confronted with my blue eyes again. Although his hair was slightly lighter than mine and looked more like Nina's.

I was so blessed with my little family and couldn't wait for the kids to meet their little brother. They had been all very excited for the arrival of the new baby and couldn't wait to meet him or her. The girls made a lot of drawings before we left for the hospital and we talked to the baby a lot. Which meant the kids drooling and kissing on Nina's belly but it was too cute. I snapped a lot of pictures from those moments.

**Nina's POV:  
**Finally our parents brought the kids over. Ian took all three of them from the lobby and took them to our hospital room to meet the baby. I heard them outside the door. "Ok" I heard Ian say "before we go in, we are going to be very quiet so we won't scare the baby". "And we are going to stay really quiet". "You think you can do that for mommy and daddy?" "Yeah" I heard Kaila squeal. "Ok" he said "there we go are you ready to meet the baby", "yes" they whispered. "Hey mommy" they said when they entered the room. "Hey kiddos" I said. "So where is the baby" they asked. "Is it a boy or a girl" Madison asked. "Well" I said "if you come sit here on the bed with mommy". "Daddy's going to get the baby". "Yeah" they said and jumped on the bed. Ian grabbed Aidan and came towards the kids and me. I nodded at him. "So" he said, "my beautiful kids meet your little brother".

"A brother" they said, especially Micah was very happy about this and they squealed all over him. "What's his name" Kaila asked. "Well" I said, "his name's Aidan, Aidan Liam". "Nice" Madison said, "I like the name". "Very good then, than I guess mommy and daddy did a good job", Ian smirked. "But especially mommy" he said when I glared at him.

I enjoyed the fact that our little family was whole now. Our parents came in the room fifteen minutes later and the kids blabbed out that it was a boy. "And what's his name" I asked Madison: "Aidan" she said, "Aidan what" Ian asked. "Uh I forgot sorry" she said, "don't be sorry baby" Ian said. "Aidan Liam" he said to our parents. They also loved the name and immediately hogged our son. Because of business related things my parents had to go back to Canada. So Ian decided to join his parents and went home with the kids. Before he left he gave Aidan and me a kiss and said, "be good to mommy little boy". With that he left, "I'll be back with Micah tomorrow when I dropped the girls of at school" he said. "Ok" I said, "bye honey have a nice night". "You too" he recalled.

**Ian's POV:  
**I was glad to be home with the kids, we watched a movie together and I was able to put them all to bed by myself. When I was at Madison's room she asked me: "Daddy do you have a picture of Aidan", "yes baby I have why?". "Can I borrow it so I can show it in my class tomorrow". "Every Monday we can tell about our weekend and I would like to tell them I had a baby brother". "That's a really good idea" I said smirking. "I will get the picture and I'll bring one for your sister too". "Daddy" she said, "yes princess" I answered "I love you very much". "And mommy too". "I know baby we both love you very much too". "Goodnight baby girl sweet dreams" I said, "you too daddy".

I was exhausted when I lay in my bed at eleven pm. When I almost slept I heard a knock on my door, "yes" I answered. The door opened and there stood both Kaila and Madison. "Hey girls" I said, "what are you doing up this late", "Kaila came to my room" Madison said, "she woke up". "Can we sleep with you, daddy" they asked in union. I looked at them when Madison said, "so you don't have to sleep alone". I laughed and said "ok girls for now because mommy's not home". "Come here". They jumped on my bed and I both pulled them into my big bear hug. "Well go to sleep now". "Busy day tomorrow school and maybe your brother will be home".

Half way through the night my bedroom door went open again and there stood Micah. "Dada" he said. "Yes my boy" I said sleepy he jumped on my bed and lay on the other side from the girls. "Sleep" he said. "Yeah" I smiled "you can sleep here too why not". "It's not like I haven't enough room in this bed". There I watched my sleeping kids. How lucky am I, I though smiling while I fell back a sleep.

I was awoken by the sound of another opening door. My mother stood in my room, "oh" she said "I was checking on the kids but they where AWOL". "So I had to look here". "Yeah they are here, what time is it" I asked "quarter past seven" she said. "Alright I have to get the girls ready for school and Micah ready so we can go to the hospital". "Would you like to come with us". "Yes" my mother said "we would loved to". "Ok" she said "get yourself ready". "I will get the girls ready for school if you get your son ready and get that photograph you promised your daughter so we are ready to go in an hour". "Sure mom" I said, "everything already arranged" I smirked. "Yes kiddow" she said "you and your siblings where ones young too".

**Nina's POV:  
**The night went really well, Aidan did well and he slept so I had a nice night too. I couldn't wait to get home to my beautiful family. At 9:30 Ian came to visit us with Micah and his parents. "Hello sweethearts" he said, "how was your night". "It was really good" I replied, "how was yours". "Outstanding". "At three p.m. I had all the kids in my bed". "Madison came to the conclusion, that it was not nice for me to sleep alone so at 11:30 both the girls lay in our bed". "Of course that was mostly because Kaila woke Madison up". "And at 3:00 Micah came". "So you had a busier night then I had" I smirked. "He drunk at 3:00 and slept through the rest of the night". "Nice" he replied with a smirk. "Yeah" he cooed to Aidan "did you sleep well big guy". While he was fussing over Aidan, Micah jumped on my bed and cuddled up to me while I chatted with Ian's parents.

Finally that afternoon Aidan and I were able to go home. Ian picked the kids up from school, to surprise them when they came home. They were thrilled when they saw that I was home. They were obsessed about their little brother and Madison told us proudly that she showed the picture of Aidan in class and that she told the class and her teacher about him. Her classmates had all asked if they could see the baby so Ian decided to take him to school one day to show him off to the other kids.

The following day Paul and Torrey came by with their youngest child. Josiah was eight, Jeremiah was six the twins Jayden and James were four and Justin just turned two. Torrey was pregnant again and this time she was expecting a little girl, they were of course thrilled of that news. Especially Torrey was relieved she wouldn't be the only girl in the household anymore. They complimented us with how beautiful Aidan was, "yeah I know" Ian smirked cocky "we have good genes".

When all the kids lay in bed that night Ian and I snuggled up on the couch for some well deserved rest and some together time. "We have a beautiful family" I smirked at Ian "I know" he said, "I was never this happy in my life". "I feel like we are complete". "Can you imagine in a few years when Madison starts to go to high school or when they will be married, and get us grandchildren". "Can you see us sitting there in twenty maybe thirty years". "Yeah" he smirked, "all grey, but especially you of course still looking drop death gorgeous"..


	19. Chapter 19

**Family trip**

**Ian's POV:  
**It was exactly two and a half year ago that our youngest member of the family Aidan was born. Our other son Micah was a little over four and a half while our daughters Kaila and Madison where six and a half and almost eight and a half. Nina and I loved each other more and more every day. We didn't think of another addition to the family because we were content with our family how it was right now. Madison and Aidan were very relaxed and sweet kids. While Kaila and Micah were more of the rebel. It was nice to see though that the kids really loved each other and that they stick together and looked out for each other. When Micah fell at the school and did hurt his knee pretty bad, Kaila and especially Madison where there to comfort him and didn't leave his side till I arrived at the school to check out the damage.

It was holiday season right know and Nina and I decided to make a trip through the US and Canada. We would visit my family in New Orleans and Nina's in Toronto, after that we would go to New York to end our tour back in Los Angeles for the kids choice awards. I was asked to present an award there. Today was the day before we would leave, there was a lot of preparation necessary especially because we would travel with four little kids and would be away from our home for more than a month.

"You know this is going to be very hard and exhausting, don't you" Nina snapped me out of my thoughts. "What were you thinking of" she asked, "well" I said, "exactly what you just told me". "This is going to be hard, but we have our parents and family there most of the time, thereby the girls aren't that demanding anymore, they can entertain there selves and aren't that depending on us". "Especially Madison is becoming a little lady, lately who can do everything on her own". "I know but the boys are also there and I'm the most scared of the traveling especially by plane". "We did it before Neens" I reassured her, "it will be ok". "We are going to enjoy our holiday and think of our main goal this summer, to entertain the kids and give them a nice unforgettable holiday".

**Nina's POV:  
**I just put the kids to bed when I saw Ian standing there lost in his thoughts. "What are you thinking about" I asked him. It turned out he had the same thoughts that I had. This holiday would be fun but also exhausted. We would have a little to none privacy. "So" he said, "considering we probably have to share rooms with the kids for the upcoming month, how about some sexy you and me time". I started to blush while he wrapped his arms around me. "Yes sir" I said, "what did you have in mind", I asked smiling. "Well" he said "let's start with some nice cuddling on our way to big bad, we will see what happens after that". Although Ian and I were together for more than ten years we still had a healthy relationship. We loved our sexy time together, and as I just mentioned he still made me blush once in a while.

We ended up without clothes in a few minutes after we started our cuddle session. "Baby I want you" he whispered in my ear, "I need you too baby" I said. We were breathing heavy and panting while he entered me and we had mind blowing sex. While I laid snuggled up in his arms little Micah came in, "I can't sleep" he said. Luckily for us we were dressed properly again. "How come you can't sleep" Ian asked. "I got a nightmare" he sobbed. "What was it about" I asked, "I don't remember" he said, "can I sleep with you" he asked, with his blue eyes in which I drowned, he had the exact same effect on me as his father, of whom he was the spitting image. "Ok" I sighed his smile returned.

"You are too forgiving of the boys" Ian smirked, "don't" I said "you have the same with the girls", "yup" he smiled "we have momma's boys and daddy's girls". "Exactly" he said and so it was. The kids loved us both but the girls had Ian wrapped around there fingers, one pouty look and he was sold. But on the other hand, an intensive look with their blue eyes and the boys had me sold to. That was just the way it was, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Ian's POV:  
**The following day we arrived at the airport with our brood we would fly from LAX to New Orleans airport to stay a week with my family. The paparazzi was of course there. The kids were used by it by know. We dressed them cute and they all had a own suitcase with their hand luggage. While I putthe main suitcases on a card and pushed it forward. Nina was carrying Aidan while Micah hold onto my arm. The girls were walking in front of us holding hands, they were smiling and telling each other jokes. When we dropped the baggage of I had my hands free except for my big bag pack. Micah was feeling slightly under the weather today and was attached to my chest and shoulder the whole time.

While Nina took the girls to the airport store for some shopping (they really loved that) Aidan was playing on a chair next to me with his toy cars and his book. Micah was sound asleep on my shoulder he clung his little feet around my waist. There were a lot of people at the airport and they were trying to make photo's and some asked questions. I was ok with that as long as they kept a slight distance because I had the kids with me, luckily they did. When Nina and the girls came back we entered the plane, which was kind of small. I sat together with my girls while Nina and the boys sat down the other side of the aisle. The girls were chatting and entertaining themselves. There was a television on board on which they could watch series and movies. Both the boys were sleeping so Nina and I could easily talk to each other with some interruption of stewards and other people walking past. After a flight that took about three hours and thirty minutes we arrived .

We stayed a week at my mother's house, the kids and us had a really great time. My brother and sister were there too with their kids and it was really nice and busy. It was one of the rare times Nina and I had some spare time, the kids were gone with my mother and sister they were out for ice cream. Nina and I lay lounging on the couch snuggled up. We were talking about our beautiful family and had some PDA only kissing though. We couldn't risk someone run in on us. Which was exactly what happened. We were interrupted when we heard someone coughing, it was my sister, all the family stood looking at us. "Ewh mommy , daddy get a room" Kaila said. Only Kaila would be able to say that. Nina blushed while I started to laugh, "we would love to but we have to watch over some kids" I smirked. "Well" my mother added laughing "the love area is still good then I see". "Very much so" I smirked. "Come on kids" I said, "who's going with me to the pool, maybe we can throw mommy in the water". "Me, me" they all squealed.

**Nina's POV:  
**Jup leave it to Ian to make that out of it, throwing mommy into the water. But I wouldn't let it come that far while I helped dressing the children I gathered them with me. "Hey" I said "I have a better idea, mommy knows you are going to try pushing her in the water". "Why don't try it on daddy, he doesn't know so it's going to be way more funny". "Yeah" they said, "good idea mommy". I was at the pool with Ian's mom and the kids when Ian came dressed in swim trunks. "Hey babe" I said "give me a kiss", we walked up to the etch of the pool when the kids came by and together with them I pushed Ian into the pool. "Hahaha" we all squealed, "got ya" we yelled. "Hey did mommy rip on my idea" he asked "yes" the kids said, "oh" he smirked, "oh Neens, come here" he yelled while he jumped out of the pool.

I knew that was my queue and I started running. Too bad for me it didn't last long Ian caught me in an instance and jumped into the pool with me. I was soaked, but started to laugh and play with Ian and the kids.

After our stay in New Orleans we flew to Toronto to spend time with my family, we went from the warmth of Louisiana to the cold of Toronto. It was nice in Toronto too, my parents were so happy we were there, we took the children to a basketball game of the Toronto Raptors and went to the park to play. Ian did some work for ISF one day he took Madison and Micah with him, while I went shopping with Kaila and Aidan and my parents. We ended up in the mall near my old high school and saw some of my old friends. I catched up with them and decided to go on dinner with them.  
When Ian got home I explained where I was going and he wished me a nice evening. He said he would spend some time with my parents and the kids.

**Ian's POV:  
**I thought it was good for Nina to spend some time with her childhood friends so I spend my evening going out with my in laws and the kids. We let the children choose where to eat so it became a very fancy restaurant aka the McDonalds. The kids loved that food and once in a while I didn't care that they didn't eat healthy as long as they enjoyed the food. In the later evening we watched a Disney film together which was the AristoCats. The kids loved that movie and I quite liked it too. At eight I put the little boys to bed and played a game with the girls. At nine it was time for Kaila to go to bed and I spent some quality time with my oldest we watched a cartoon of Donald Duck together and at quarter to ten she went to bed. I wasn't strict with the bed times because they had holiday and they didn't have to get up early for school.

Two weeks later we were back in LA after we spend a week in NYC but before we went home we went to the kids choice awards with the kids. I had to present an award and the kids would enjoy the show. We came at the entrance and posed with the kids on the orange carpet. I was wearing a simple plain t-shirt with jeans Nina and the girls were wearing some nice dresses but not to dressed up. The boys were dressed in cartoon t-shirts with ripped jeans and they were both wearing a cap backwards. They looked all adorable. We did some quick interviews in which they praised us for our beautiful children. The kids liked the show really much and cheered on me when I had to get up on the stage.

We all had a really good time there and we were lucky that we had such beautiful nice kids. We really enjoyed our holiday and the kids were ready to start school again. Micah would start Kindergarten this year while Aidan would go to preschool twice a week. Nina and I where chilling on the couch after our trip and thinking about how the kids grew up. "They grow up way too fast" I said, "yes they do" Nina said with a sad voice. "I can remember all births and how I felt it feels like yesterday that Madison was born, that was eight and a half year ago" she said, "can you imagine that". "Pff" I said, "that long it seemed like yesterday". "They grow up very fast wait till they become teenagers".

**This is one of the last chapters the next is the epilogue. I might read another story: when the kids are older and there are some more troubles. Let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue**

**Ian's POV:  
**They give you the phrase time flies. They say it very often I thought na, my kids will grow up but really not that fast. And here I am standing I can remember the day she was born eighteen years ago. My little girl Madison the spitting image of her mother the same doe brown eyes with the beautiful hair. It was eighteen year ago that she was born and today she closed a part of her life. It was today that she would graduate high school. There I stood as a proud father with my buddy Paul standing next to me. He had the same feeling, his son Jeremiah would also graduate high school today. "They grow up that fast" Paul sighed standing next to me, next to him stood his oldest boy Josiah he just turned twenty one, he's an adult now. We stood there waiting in our living room when the two teenagers followed by their mothers came down the stairs. In the past years Madison and Jeremiah had developed an relationship. They grew up together and always had been inseparable but since the start of their high school years they were officially dating.

I always imagined this time to come and thought I would be a bulldog watching over my daughter shooting every guy in her distance. But for one I knew the boy she was dating since he was born. I knew that he was raised really well, hell I practically raised him too. It was good.  
"Daddy", I was snapped out of my thoughts when my youngest son Aidan eleven pulled on the sleeve of my jacket, "yes Aidan" I said. "She looks pretty doesn't she". "Yes buddy" I said "your sister looks very pretty".

**Nina's POV:  
**I was so proud of my baby girl, well minus the baby. I never had a normal high school experience because I was doing TV shows already so I skipped the last two years and got homeschooled. Ian and I wanted our kids to have an as normal possible childhood. They had to finish high school and if they wanted to do acting they could do that but only if that meant that they could stay in school. Although Madison wasn't really interested in that she was a normal girl, who loved her boyfriend, hangs out with her friends and studies hard. Kaila has always stayed the rebel, she likes to hang out a little too much and isn't much of the studying person. She gets into arguments and a few weeks ago Ian and I had to go to the high school because she was caught up in a fight.

Yes she is a hard one to handle but she is still our little girl, the bad thing is she is at an age that she is interested in boys more now and not like her sister is. While she is dating steady and a boy we know and trust, Kaila has a different crush every once in a while. It's getting Ian heart attacks.

Micah is just as his father he just graduated middle school and is a little charmer. He is interested in girls but likes sport more he plays football and soccer and loves both of it. He is quite the rebel too, but the label jock suits him more. Little Aidan is the baby and a really shy boy but because he is the baby everybody loves him, especially the girls. He has a heart of gold and wants the best for everybody. He also sports and likes basketball the most but he's the most interested in nature and animals he really took over his father's passion. Speaking of this it is something his father is very proud of. All the kids like to do stuff for the IS foundation but it's Aidan who's really interested in it.

So if you could define our kids in school words you would have the popular straight A student, the rebel, the jock, and the caring shy kid. That are our children and we wouldn't have it any other way. We both love them to death and love them equally although one brings more trouble than the other. They all are there unique individual person.

**Ian's POV:  
**The new school year had started and Madison was off to college now together with Jeremiah they applied at UCLA which was good for us because it meant they stayed at home. Kaila started her junior year in high school while Micah just started high school he was a freshman. Aidan went to his second year in middle school. Nina and I lived our life greatly. We had enough money to last for a while and to support our kids in every way possible. I stopped acting and laid focus on my foundation. Nina did some small acting jobs and we both participated in some commercials and did a lot of presenting jobs for gala's. Life was good. Until one little phone call turned our lives upside down.

We were two months into the next school year when we had a phone call from the school at about two p.m. It was the high they asked of Nina and I would come ASAP. Nina and I were both home on coincidence and rushed to the school Madison and Jeremiah where at our place and we asked if they could take care of the boys because Aidan would be home any minute now and Micah wouldn't take long either. We arrived at the school and as we thought and feared we saw Kaila sitting in the director's office, with her were the dean of the school and a teacher of hers.

"Kaila what happened" I asked while I looked at her. The people from the school seated us on the other side of the table so we were facing our daughter. Kaila sat there with a angry face and a look on there which said screw the world. "She was caught ditching classes but that is not the main reason that we called you here" the dean said. I looked into my daughters and eyes realized there was something off about it they where glassy and her pupils where severely dilated. "Christ" I mumbled they all looked at me. "Baby what did you use" I asked her. She looked at me shocked, but didn't answer. "That is we wonder too" the dean said "and is exactly the reason why we called you here, you see she was busted with drugs in her pocket". "We caught her together with her class ditching buddy Landon he is in the other room". "We know she has drugs with her and like you Mr. Somerhalder we have the suspicion that she has drugs in her system". I heard Nina gasp with that saying.

I took her hand and tried to ease her. "Kaila" I said, "baby tell us what you used so we can help you". "We wanted to ask you if you were ok if she would undergo a drug test". "She doesn't talk to us, and we have to know" the dean said. I stood up and walked over to my daughter. "Kaila, would you please say something and tell us what you took, else we have to give the school permission to do a drug test". "Where is Landon?" was all she got out then I started to get angry. "Kaila get your thoughts of this Landon whoever he is I will get to know all about him later but right now I want an answer". "Then the teacher intervened". "I think Landon is Kaila's boyfriend they skip school together and we have spotted them being close and intimate with one another". "In which sense" I asked while my blood was boiling. "Shut up you bastard" my daughter screamed to the teacher while she got up out of her chair. "Why are you as a stupid teacher trying to intervene with my life?". I was dumbfounded when I saw by daughter behave like that. Yeah we had a lot of trouble with her but never this severe. "Kaila Luana Somerhalder, you are getting seated in that chair again, apologize to your teacher and answer our questions".

**Nina's POV:  
**I was so shocked when I saw my daughter like that, she was not the little girl I knew. Yes she was trouble sometimes but never like this. I was shocked when Ian mentioned that she used something, I could see it now, it was in her eyes and she looked like she was not really there. Then she started shouting and I was shocked. But what I really wanted to know how did we get there , how did she became so angry, why did she use drugs, who's this Landon guy and most of all how come Ian and I missed all of this.

"What did you use Kaila?" It was the first time I spoke since I came into the office I hadn't recognized it but my tears where falling down my cheeks. She hung her head while she sat down and looked to the teacher "I'm sorry" she said I think it was more to us than to that guy. "Sir" Ian asked the director "could we please have a minute with our daughter". They nodded and they left the room but kept standing outside we didn't mind, we didn't ask them to leave for us but for our daughter.

When the teachers left Kaila started to cry immediately "hey baby" Ian said, "shh, come here it will all be ok". "Now please tell us how did you get into this mess". "What did you use baby, who is Landon and why do you skipping classes". "I love Landon" she said and I felt really shocked. "I really love him, he is nice for me he buys me stuff she said". Shit I thought not a lover boy please. "I skipped classes because I didn't care about it I hate school and it is nice to be with Landon". "What are you guys doing when you skip classes?" "Just having fun". "What was the teacher talking about when he said that he saw you intimate" Ian asked. "Please don't ask me that daddy" she said. "Was it more than kissing" he asked again she nodded, "but it was outside school so he couldn't do anything about it". "Baby" I said, "did you take percussion when you were intimate with Landon" I asked. "Yeah" she said shaky, "honey look at me" Ian said, "did you answer that question honestly?" "No" she cried. "Damn" Ian almost screamed "ok we will talk about this at home". "Now I want to know what did you use?" "Daddy" she tried, "no I want an answer now", "I didn't use anything" , "that are lies" I said to her. "Tell your father and me what you used", she finally gave up and nodded to the pills, "is it ecstasy" Ian asked "yes" she nodded. "Is it for your own use or do you deal it" I asked, "own". " For how long is this going on" we asked in union.

**Ian's POV:**  
She didn't answer us, "can we go home now please" she asked still crying. I sighed and got the teachers. "She used ecstasy the pills are for own use". "I'm terribly sorry for this situation on behalf of my daughter". "Can we take her home now, the conversation we are having with her isn't over yet, you can count on that". "Okay" the director nodded. "What is her punishment for this?" I asked. "She will be expelled for one week and can come back next Thursday". "Ok" I said, "that's fair I want to make sure that when she is back at school she goes to every class and if she is not in class that we got contacted please can you do that". "We can" the director said, "thereby do you think she can have classes without this Landon kid" I asked. "Daddy" she screamed, "hush" I said, "don't talk now". "I don't know if we can arrange that sir, but we will try" was their answer.

"Ok" I said "then we go" , "Mr. Somerhalder can I speak to you for a minute before you go" the dean said, "ok" I said while Nina and Kaila walked towards the car. "That Landon kid I don't know sir, he has been trouble since I can remember". "I can see how she is influenced by him, he is not good for her". "I know that" I said, "I had no clue yeah she is a rebel but she didn't behave strange at home, was always home on time etc". "Sir I hope you can get her back on track, good luck with that". "Thank you" I breathed.

And that was the day my oh so perfect family turned out to be not so perfect. We were ahead of a lot of problems which wouldn't be easy to solve…

**This was the last bit of the story not really a happy ending but I'm going to write further upon this for a while the story will be called THE REBEL and will continue where this story left off.**

I want to thank everyone for reading and a special thank you to all the reviews I've gotten. XXX


End file.
